Caminando a ciegas
by marshally
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de altissia gladio esta confundido con respecto a los sentimientos por el estratega que había mantenido encerrados dentro de el, y crea un latente miedo de rechazo, lo que no espera es que su amor platónico tenga las mismas preocupaciones.
1. la realidad

cuando gladio se había enterado de que ignis había salido herido en la batalla, salio corriendo de la sala de recuperación en la que estaba junto con noctis y prompto quienes estaban aun inconscientes, pues tanto el como los otros había recibido heridas, pero eso no le importo llevaba casi todo el dia sin saber del estratega que ya había empezado a pensar lo peor, cuando llego a la habitación donde lo tenían se encontró con el médico que lo había tratado

"buen dia joven gladiolus me alegra ver que la herida en su frente comenzo a cicatrizar de forma complaciente, las pociones que manejamos son muy buenas, aunque debido a la naturaleza misma de la herida dejara una larga cicatriz"

"eso no me interesa como esta ignis, esta bien, esta consiente, tuvo heridas graves, como esta el?" la desesperación era obvia en su voz creyó estar a punto de perder a uno de sus amigos y no estaba dispuesto a que se hiciera realidad

"tranquilícese el esta fuera de peligro" al escuchar esto gladio soltó un largo suspiro "pero, me temo que hay algo mas que me preocupa, las heridas que recibió fueron bastante graves, como ya dije el esta fuera de peligro pero, me temo que tengo malas noticias"

"de que se trata doc, que paso con ignis" llegados a este punto gladio ya había perdido su paciencia "¡necesito saberlo ya, de que se trata!"

"el joven scientia ha perdido la visión permanentemente, con las pociones y el tratamiento que le proporcionamos logramos evitar la perdida de mas sangre y una cicatrización rápida, pero el daño fue muy profundo no pude hacer mas para evitarlo, lo siento mucho" al escuchar esto gladio sintió un flanqueo en las piernas y miro a la habitación donde se supone estaba ignis

"!que esta diciendo, debe ser una broma¡" eso no podía estar pasando, alguien como ignis no podía estar ciego "!debe haber algo que pueda hacer, debe haber alguna forma!"

"lamento decirle que no es posible, el daño en sus ojos es muy grave, no hay forma de revertir el daño causado, en este momento esta descansando no debería tomar mucho tiempo para que despierte, seria una buena idea que alguien este con el en ese momento" y al terminar la frase se despidió y se dirigió a atender a otros heridos mientras que gladio decidió entrar en la habitación de ignis

Al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo, lo primero que su vista busco fueron los ojos del castaño al encontrarlos pudo ver las grandes cicatrices que los cubrían no eran muy gruesas pero se veía el área dañada, no necesitaban estar vendadas pues las pociones hacían bien su trabajo, pero apostaría a que aun dolían, gladio se acerco sigilosamente a la cama y observo el cuerpo de ignis, su lenta respiración, sus manos las cuales se encontraban sin sus guantes, tomo una de ellas y le sorprendió lo suaves que eran al tacto, la tomo con sus dos manos, se veia tan pequeña en ellas, gladio no pudo resistir mas y cayo de rodillas, le dolia lo que estaba viendo, le dolia no poder hacer nada, se odio internamente por haber dejado que se separara de su lado en aquel momento, por no haberlo detenido, por no hacer caso a su conciencia y seguirlo y por permitir este destino tan cruel para el estratega, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer era estar con el.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, gladio había conseguido tranquilizarse y se encontraba sentado aun mirando el rostro de ignis cuando comenzó a reaccionar

"mhn… mhn…" estaba hablando muy bajo y parecía que aun no estaba despierto del todo, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y se quejo por el dolor que sintió "que esta pasando"

"iggy tranquilo aquí estoy" gladio no quería que el castaño se exaltara y reaccionara de forma violenta asi que volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y se posiciono al lado de su cama "no hay nada de que preocuparse"

"gladio?... que… que ocurrió" al decir esto ignis abrió sus ojos y parpadeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero nada, seguía sin poder ver nada, llevo sus manos de vuelta a sus ojos para asegurarse que estos estaban abiertos "gladio… gladio las Luces están encendidas?" había miedo en su voz, gladio podía escucharlo

"si, las luces están encendidas" observo sus ojos al abrirlos pudo ver que su color seguía siendo verde pero opaco y ya no gozaban de ese hermoso brillo con el que lo había conocido, al recordar esto gladio apretó el agarre que tenia en sus manos y pudo sentir los pequeños temblores que ignis estaba comenzando a tener "iggy, tengo algo que decirte"

"no volveré a ver no es asi?" a estas alturas ignis se había soltado del agarre de gladio y se mantenía con los puños fuertemente cerrados "era de esperar"

Gladio no entendía como podía tomarlo con tanta calma, el sabia que a ignis no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad frente a otros pero esto llegaba al extremo, el necesitaba desahogarse, porque era mas que obvio que estaba completamente aterrado, pero no se inmuto en ningún momento

"como esta noct y prompto?"

"prompto esta durmiendo aun, fue una dura batalla y noct sigue inconsciente los doctores dicen que no debería de tardar mas de tres o cinco días en despertar uso mucha energía necesita reponerse asi que están bien"

"es bueno escucharlo, y tu como te encuentras?" esto ultimo lo dijo palpando a su alrededor en un inútil intento por descubrir en que habitación se encontraban

"yo estoy bien, solo unas cuantas cicatrices mas para agregar a la colección, nada de que preocuparse" gladio trataba de aparentar normalidad lo cual era muy difícil en ese momento "estamos a unas cuantas habitaciones de los muchachos por cierto, quieres ir a comprobarlos?"

"no, ahora no gladio, en realidad agradecería mucho que me dejaras solo por un momento, necesito pensar sobre algunas cosas" ignis no estaba seguro de como lidiar con este nuevo impedimento, y pensó que un poco de soledad lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente

"de acuerdo iggy, volveré en un par de minutos, si necesitas algo solo grita" gladio trataba de dispersar ese tenso ambiente que se comenzaba a sentir en aquella habitación, pero sabia que no debía presionar al estratega por lo que decidió respetar sus deseos y marcharse

Después de que gladio salio la habitación se envolvió en un silencio agonizante para el castaño, por mas que intentaba concentrarse y tratar de pensar en cosas mas importantes era imposible, su mundo se había convertido en sonidos y texturas y por mas que trataba de negarlo estaba completamente aterrado, el no quería esto, no quería ser incapaz de ver el mundo, no quería depender de los demás y lo peor de todo es que no quería ser una carga para sus amigos.

Mientras comenzaba a reproducir en su mente los últimos momentos que fue feliz a lado de sus eternos compañeros, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a rodar amargas lágrimas por su rostro, las cuales caían y caían combinándose con pequeños temblores y sollozos que ignis no había podido contener, una imagen realmente triste, pero del otro lado de la puerta, el escudo del príncipe no había ido a ningún lado por lo que podía escuchar todo lo que ocurría, y solo dejo que se tomara su tiempo.

Momentos después gladio entro a la habitación de ignis, alegando que ya era muy tarde y que no había comido nada aun, por lo que el personalmente le llevo un plato de fideos

"ignis, estoy aquí, he traído una cosa"

"me doy cuenta gladio, por el olor diría que son fideos no es asi?"

"hahaha me sorprendes ignis, ya que sabes lo que es, sabras lo que viene"

"no tengo hambre"

"no importa, tu vas a comerlo, porque después de que lo hagas iremos a la habitación donde están los muchachos" dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama de ignis "prompto debe de estar a punto de despertar asi que le llevaremos algo de comer también"

"…" Ignis tardo un poco en aceptar la bandeja con comida que le ofrecía gladio, pero termino haciéndolo, una vez estuvo sentado, gladio guio la mano de ignis al tenedor y le dijo la posición exacta de todos los complementos que había traído consigo, pero como era de esperar ignis derramo gran parte en su primer intento lo cual lo irrito bastante "maldición"

"no te preocupes iggy" por suerte gladio había traído varias servilletas por lo que comenzó a limpiar la porción de fideos que había tirado ignis sobre el, gladio por supuesto podía ver la notable irritación en la cara del estratega, pero a pesar de esto siguió intentándolo hasta que había terminado de comer prácticamente por si mismo aunque recibió un par de ayudas de gladio

"voy a dejar esto a la cocina, vuelvo en un momento" antes de salir saco de una bolsa que llevaba consigo un cambio de ropa para ignis, quien estaba vestido con ropa de cama "toma un cambio de ropa, vístete mientras vuelvo"

Ignis gruño en respuesta y espero a oir la puerta cerrar para poder comenzar a desvestirse, fue fácil al principio lo difícil llego cuando tuvo que vestirse de nuevo, para su desgracia no distinguía el reverso y el derecho de la ropa y antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba maldiciendo y arrojando la ropa al suelo, pocos momentos después llego gladio

"woah, que sucedió aquí" al entrar en la habitación puedo ver a ignis sentado al pie de la cama y la ropa esparcida por todos lados "esta todo bien iggy?"

"bien?, ¡¿que si está todo bien?!" las palabras que había escuchado de su gigante amigo lo habían hecho enfurecer mas aun "¡por supuesto que nada esta bien, estoy ciego gladio, soy un inútil, ni siquiera soy capaz de vestirme solo, no puedo hacer nada, debí haber muerto en aquel momento!"

Al escucharlo gladio se acercó a el inmediatamente y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta levantándolo de la cama y acercando mas sus rostros, gladio estaba enojado y mucho, todos habían pasado por un infierno en esa batalla, y los que mas habían perdido fueron ignis y noctis, gladio lo sabia bien, pero no por eso dejaría que se hundieran en su miseria

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA IGNIS Y JAMAS TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO! ¡CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE PERDIO ALGO, CRES QUE SOLO FUISTE TU EL QUE SURFIO EN LA PELEA, NOCTIS PERDIO A LUNA, ELLA MURIO PARA SALVARLO! ¡Y TU TE QUEJAS DE ESTAR VIVO!" lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse del rostro de gladio, las cuales caían sobre el de ignis "imagina que noct se despertara y tuviera que darle la noticia de que dos de sus personas mas importantes han muerto, imagina a prompto, imagíname a mi, seria demasiado doloroso, me volvería loco, nos volveríamos locos"

A estas alturas gladio estaba abrazando fuertemente a ignis, quien le devolvió el abrazo y también comenzó a llorar

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, tengo miedo gladio, todo es negro a mi alrededor, no puedo ver nada, estoy atrapado, solo" era la primera vez que ignis se había desahogado con alguien, nunca le había gustado mostrar su debilidad frente a nadie, pero esta vez era diferente, e ignis sabia que podía confiar completamente en ellos

"con que estés vivo es suficiente, con que todos estemos vivos es más que suficiente, no vuelvas a pensar eso, te lo pido, Yo estaré siempre contigo nunca estarás solo te lo prometo"

Estuvieron abrazados un par de segundos mas antes de separarse, gladio se ofreció a ayudar a ignis a vestirse, el castaño no protesto y permitió que lo ayudara en todo el proceso, al terminar, gladio lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco alrededor del suyo para que pudiera seguirlo sin ningún problema.

Al salir de la habitación ignis pudo notar el cambio en el ambiente seguido de varias voces que eran desconocidas para el, le era difícil centrarse en una sola voz y al no poder ver su escuchar lo abarcaba todo, tanto que se sentía agobiado, perdido, la orientación era imposible para el, en este momento podrían estar llevándolo a su muerte y el cooperaria sin un ápice de duda.

Gladio sabia eso, es por eso que caminaba lento, cuidadoso, no quería sobrecargar la mente de ignis, quería que perdiera el miedo a ese nuevo mundo al que estaría atado para siempre, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaban noctis y prompto, gladio abrió la puerta y pudo ver el interior, prompto seguía durmiendo, prosiguió a entrar seguido de ignis quien aun no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando

"esta todo bien gladio?" el gigante aun no había dicho ninguna palabra por lo que ignis estaba preocupado de que algo anduviera mal

"para nada, solo que prompto sigue durmiendo" gladio avanzo y posiciono a ignis cerca de noctis "frente a ti esta noct iggy"

Ignis sabia lo que quería decir con esto asi que solto el agarre que tenia en el brazo de gladio y acerco vacilante sus manos al vacio que había frente a el esperando tocar a su amigo, finalmente después de acercarse un poco mas lo sintió, sintió su cabello, alborotado claro esta, sus manos se deslizaron hacia el contorno de su cara buscando heridas que pudiera tener, prosiguió a los brazos, el pecho, las piernas, después de asegurarse de que todo andaba bien se levanto de la cama y pidió a gladio por prompto

"y prompto, donde esta?" gladio puso su mano en la espalda baja del castaño y lo guio frente a prompto quien estaba durmiendo en un largo sofá, al sentir que gladio se detenía supuso que habían llegado a su destino por lo que dio un inseguro paso hacia delante y nuevamente busco el cuerpo de su amigo, encontró primero su hombro, acto seguido deslizo sus manos hacia su rostro quería saber si tenia una expresión tranquila, quería saber si su sueño era placentero, después sus manos bajaron a sus brazos seguido de su pecho y por ultimo sus piernas, a estas alturas nuevas lagrimas se habían formado nuevamente en los ojos de ignis quien por mas que trataba de evitarlo no podía detenerlas, tendría que vivir solo con el recuerdo de los rostros de sus amigos "como se ven gladio, tienen una expresión pacifica en sus rostros?"

"por supuesto, noct parece un angel durmiendo y promp tiene cara de tonto" gladios trataba de sonar divertido, miraba como ignis aun tenia una mano acariciando el rostro de su rubio amigo, cuando este comenzó a despertar "hey parece que nuestro amigo regreso del mundo de los sueños"

"mmm… que… que pasa, cinco minutos mas iggy" prompto aun no estaba completamente lucido por lo que dijo varias incoherencias, pero segundos después reacciono "ignis!, ¿estas bien nosotros, yo, nadie sabía dónde estabas, te buscamos, pero… iggy tu, tus ojos, que… que paso, estas bien, puedes… puedes verme?"

Prompto se alegro de ver de nuevo a su amigo, creía que todo estaba bien pero rápidamente cambio de parecer cuando lo miro a los ojos, vio sus cicatrices, sus ojos sin vida, un nuevo miedo paso atraves del rostro del rubio

Ignis tardo un poco en responder, mientras lo hacia tomo asiento al lado de prompto, en ningún momento quito su mano de su hombro, hasta que decidió hablar

"no prompto, no puedo verte, ni a ti, ni a gladio, ni a nada, nunca mas" se mostro sereno, no quería mostrar la misma cara que le había mostrado a gladio, no quería preocuparlo aun mas y aunque esto no paso desapercibido para el gigante decidió no decir nada "pero esto no me detendrá"

"oh ignis, yo lo siento mucho, yo, yo…" prompto estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia, estaba triste, desgarrado, se sentía culpable, se odiaba en ese momento por tener la sangre de los que habían herido a uno de sus mejores amigos, se sentía impotente por no poder protegerlos "lo lamento mucho ignis"

"esto no es tu culpa promp" mientras ignis mantenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de prompto pudo sentir gotas mojar su muñeca y leves temblores proviniendo del cuerpo de su pequeño amigo, por lo que llevo sus manos a su rostro y enjuago las gruesas lagrimas del rubio, una vez hecho eso lo tomo en un abrazo "aun estoy aquí, no se desharán tan fácil de mi"

"…iggy…" prompto devolvió el abrazo y sollozo en brazos del castaño, ignis siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para el, responsable, atento, se sentía querido, sentía un cariño del cual el nunca gozo y recibir esta noticia lo partía completamente, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, solo se dejo tranquilizar con el abrazo y las caricias que ignis le estaba dando en ese momento "…te quiero mucho iggy… no se que hubiéramos hecho sin ti aquí… me alegro que sigas vivo…"

Mientras tanto gladio los miraba mas tranquilo, ignis se había desahogado y prompto había despertado, ya solo faltaba que su príncipe despertara y arreglaran el lio de la noche eterna, de la cual luna había ayudado mucho a pesa de su desafortunado sacrificio

"bien ya basta de abrazos prompto, te traje la cena, debes comer fue una feroz batalla, debemos recuperar fuerzas para lo que nos espera" dijo mientras colocaba el plato en una mesa cerca del sofá donde ignis y prompto estaban sentados "hable con el doctor, dice que pueden trasladar a noctis a una habitación en el castillo mientras despierta, le dije que me parecía buena idea asi que mañana a primera hora iremos"

"eso me parece bien, noct necesitara un ambiente tranquilo para poder recuperarse, y nosotros también" dicho esto ignis paso una mano por su despeinado cabello y volteo la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba a sus amigos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y una vez terminado la cena prompto aviso a sus amigos que saldría un momento, dejando asi a gladio e ignis solos, por su parte ignis simplemente recostó su cabeza en la parte de atrás del sofá y llevo sus manos a trazar cuidadosamente las marcas que le había dejado aquella explosión, gladio vio esto pensó que seria mejor dejarlo estar y busco entre sus cosas un libro que había comenzado a leer desde antes de todo ese caos, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y continuar con su historia no le pareció mala idea asi que una vez tomado el libro se sentó junto a ignis y comenzó a leerlo.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando ignis decido hablar "¿son muy visibles?, las cicatrices me refiero, ¿son muy visibles?" ignis quien había estado trazando esas marcas permanentes, pregunto de repente por su apariencia

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a gladio quien inmediatamente bajo su libro a su regazo y comenzó a observar nuevamente el rostro de su amigo, se dio el lujo de mirarlo mejor, cada rasgo, cada marca dejada por la batalla, se centro en las cicatrices dejadas sobre su limpia piel, observo cada una de ellas dese las mas pequeñas ubicadas en su labio inferior, en el puente de su nariz y en su ceja derecha, hasta las mas grande que abarcaba gran parte de su ojo izquierdo, para gladio ignis era hermoso y esas marcas solo lo hacían mas atractivo para el guerrero, se reflejaba la experiencia por la cual es estratega había pasado

"a mi parecer, aun eres bastante atractivo" las palabras salieron solas de su boca, se sintió raro al decir esto pero no pudo evitarlo "porque?"

Ignis no espero escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, lo tomaron por sorpresa y sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba un poco "es pura curiosidad nada mas" había parte de cierto en lo que había dicho, pero realmente le preocupaba su apariencia, pues en su trabajo una buena apariencia lo es todo, y aunque aun se preguntaba si podría seguir ejerciendo de asesor de noctis, decidió que lo mas sano en ese momento era despejar su mente y centrarse en recuperarse por completo "por cierto, que estas haciendo?"

"leyendo un poco, ayuda a relajarme"

"te molestaría si pidiera que leyeras en voz alta?"

"no tengo problema pero dudo que te guste el genero"

"no es que tenga mucha opción en estos momentos, lo que sea por ahora esta bien"

Ese dia no podía estar mas lleno de sorpresas para gladio, quien encantado comenzó a leer el contenido de su novela romántica a su compañero

El tiempo paso y para cuando gladio se dio cuenta ya casi había terminado de leer el libro, regreso a ver a su compañero y noto que se había quedado profundamente dormido, se levanto del sofá y acomodo el cuerpo de ignis para que estuviera en una posición mas cómoda

una ves hecho salio en busca de su rubio amigo, no les había dicho donde iba asi que gladio lo busco por casi todo el edificio, cuando casi se daba por vencido lo encontró en el ultimo lugar que fue a buscar el cual resulto ser la azotea

"que haces aquí prompto" pregunto mientras se acercaba "ya es bastante tarde deberías bajar y dormir un poco mas"

"en un momento bajo" gladio podía ver la cara del rubio, se veía que había estado llorando "solo necesito pensar un poco mas"

Gladio dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse junto a prompto y comenzar a hablar nuevamente "si quieres hablar yo soy todo oídos" el sabia que prompto aun estaba en shock por eso se había retirado después de cenar, creyó que un momento a solas podría ser necesario, pero al parecer al igual que ignis y posiblemente noctis necesite mas apoyo del que la soledad puede brindarles "la batalla fue muy dura, perdimos mucho, no lo negare promp, estoy preocupado por ignis y por noctis, necesitare ayuda para que no se derrumben, necesitare tu ayuda para que podamos salir de esta"

Prompto miro a gladio, los cuatro se conocían años antes de todo esto, pero nunca sintió que era realmente importante en ese pequeño grupo, noctis era un príncipe, gladio su guarda espaldas e ignis su asesor personal, pero el, el no era nada importante mas que un plebeyo, prompto dudaba de su lugar en el grupo, aunque sus amigos le dijeran que eran tan importante como cada uno de ellos prompto no dejaba de creer que era prescindible y esto era algo que no había pasado por alto para los demás, tanto ignis como gladio sabían que podían confiar en prompto para proteger a noctis, todos confiaban en el pero eso era algo que por alguna razón prompto no creía

"realmente me necesitas"

"a que te refieres, por supuesto que te necesito, todos te necesitamos, somos un equipo prompto y como equipo necesitare que me ayudes para mantener a ignis y noctis a salvo, confió en ti prompto, todos confiamos en ti"

Esas simples palabras significaban mucho para el pistolero quien ahora tenia toda su vitalidad restaurada "claro que si, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, confía en mi gladio, no te decepcionare"

Ante la energética respuesta de prompto, gladio se levantó y con una mano revolvió el rubio cabello de su amigo "se que no lo harás compañero"

Una vez dicho todo lo que necesitaban decir ambos regresaron a su habitación en espera del siguiente día….


	2. confucion

Ignis despertó en medio de la noche agitado y sudado debido a una pesadilla donde recordaba lo último que vio antes de la eterna oscuridad, la destrucción causada por el leviatán, las caras de los ciudadanos aterrados, los edificios cayendo, ardyn, y luego una gran explosión, despertó, se sentó en el borde del sofá y trato de regular su respiración y ritmo cardiaco

"gladio, prompto" hablo, no demasiado fuere pero si lo suficiente para que cualquier persona en ese lugar escuchara, pero al no contestar creyó estar solo, no podía regresar a dormir y no podía hacer nada de lo que acostumbraba hacer por las mañanas, tampoco conocía el lugar en el que estaba, no podía olvidar aquel sueño y sentía la garganta seca queria un vaso de agua, sin idea de a donde se dirigía se levantó del sofá en donde estaba y a tientas comenzó a caminar, necesitaba ese vaso de agua.

"maldición no puede ser tan difícil, solo." mientras ignis caminaba se tropezó con la mesa de centro cayendo estrepitosamente y tirando todos los objetos que habían sobre ella "maldición"

"¡que!" con tal ruido gladio despertó, se había quedo dormido en una silla alado del sofá y la cama donde noctis, prompto e ignis se encontraban, se levantó y encendió las luces viendo a ignis sobre el suelo "iggy estas bien!" ver a ignis en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie le partió el alma, pero inmediatamente lo ayudo a levantarse

"...Gracias gladio…" Ignis estaba molesto vaya que si lo estaba pero decidió no mostrar su enojo ya tenia suficiente con el desastre que había causado

"¿que estabas tratando de hacer?, porque no me llamaste?" gladio quien aun mantenía el agarre sobre ignis y trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo

"solo quería un vaso con agua" respondió el asesor vencido y con la humillación que acababa de tener en ese momento ya no le importaba verse tan vulnerable ante el gigante "y los llame, a ti y a prompto, pero no escuche ninguna respuesta, asi que supuse que no había nadie mas en la habitación"

"lamento no haberte escuchado, estaba durmiendo" gladio volvió a colocar a ignis en el sofá y se dirigió a servirle un vaso con agua y una vez hecho se lo entrego "tienes suerte de que prompto no se haya despertado, se preocuparía aun mas"

"tienes razón" respondió "lamento haberte despertado a ti, espero y no haya destruido nada en la caída"

"de eso no te preocupes, en realidad no estropeaste nada, pero de haberlo hecho que importa, lo que verdaderamente importa es que no te lastimaste" gladio trataba de levantar el animo de su compañero pero no veía reacción alguna, asi que decidió probar con otra forma "aun es muy temprano porque no vamos a otra habitación y dormimos adecuadamente, personalmente no he dormido en mas de dos días y me gustaría dormir en una cama"

Ignis había escuchado con detenimiento esa invitación en realidad el también estaba cansado y le gustaría dormir en una cama en condiciones, pero sabia que la intención de gladio era tenerlo cerca para evitar que se hiciera daño, y esto dañaba al orgullo del castaño, pero no negaría que necesitaba de su ayuda.

"me parece bien" al decir que aceptaba la invitación levanto una de sus manos e intento buscar el cuerpo del mayor, al ver esto gladio rápidamente se acerco a el y tomo su mano entre las suyas

Gladio mantuvo el agarre en la mano de ignis y lo llevo a la habitación siguiente no era tan grande como en la que estaban pero era mas que suficiente para dos, después de comprobar que todo anduviera bien se acostó junto al estratega, estuvieron de esta forma por al menos 20 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablo, ignis había llegado al punto de creer que gladio había caído dormido y confiado en esta suposición lanzo un largo suspiro el cual no paso desapercibido para su amigo

"que sucede" pregunto mirando a ignis "tienes molestias?, ¿aun te duelen?"

Las repentinas palabras del guerrero tomaron por sorpresa a ignis pero aun asi no titubeo "un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar" respondió pasando una mano por la cicatriz "¿por cierto serias tan amable de decirme que hora es?"

Gladio busco su móvil y miro la hora "son las dos y cuarto, falta mucho para que amanezca"

"entiendo" la tensión en el aire era notable y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, toda la normalidad que habían practicado por años se había esfumado en unas pocas horas

"ignis, yo" gladio trato de iniciar una conversación con ignis pero sus palabras murieron en su boca, el nunca había sido bueno con ellas y en momentos como este no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir, y buscando en su mente cualquier mención para ablandar las cosas entre el estratega y el automáticamente sus ojos se centraron en los de ignis, en su nariz, en su boca, no lo había notado pero eso mismo había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás cuando tuvieron una pequeña charla, no sabia porque había comenzado a aparecer este repentino interés en el, pero cada vez que lo sentía era mas extraño, acaso se estaba dejando llevar por lastima, no, gladio nunca pensaría en ninguno de sus amigos con lastima, especialmente a ignis quien era la persona mas independiente que conocía.

Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se habían visto muchos años atrás y también recordó los primeros pensamientos que tuvo acerca del castaño, en ese entonces nunca creyó que ignis se convertiría en una de las personas mas importantes en su vida y una de las pocas en las que le confiaría incluso su vida

-flash back-

"así que tu serás el escudo y entrenador de noctis, te convendría saber que el es un niño especial y no te funcionaran las mismas formas con las que fuiste formado" esto lo había dicho ignis cuando se entero de quien seria el entrenador y guardaespaldas del príncipe, pues ignis ya tenia algunos años como cuidador de este y le había tomado gran cariño "también espero que no te sobrepases el aun es un niño y deberás tener paciencia con el, mucha paciencia para ser mas precisos, asi que no cometas faltas en tu conducta"

"no se a que viene todo esto pero yo se quién es y también se como dirigirme a el, si me eligieron para esto fue por algo, no necesitas venir a decirme como hacer mi trabajo, tu tendrás tu manera de hacer el tuyo y to tengo la forma de hacer el mío" en ese momento gladio no entendía a que venia tanta hostilidad de esa persona, había escuchado rumores de que era alguien muy frio y calculador, pero nunca espero que lo confrontara de esa manera

Al conocer por primera vez a ignis y tener ese tipo de primer contacto gladio había creído que ignis era del tipo de personas, soberbias y que se creía mas que los demás, solo por ser la persona mas cercana al príncipe, generalmente en su dia a dia se toleraban, aunque no había una amistad entre ellos, pero su forma de pensar cambio muy rápidamente cuando en un paseo al que había ido junto con el, noctis y su hermana iris, ignis había actuado de una forma muy diferente a la cual el estaba acostumbrado

"noct nos estamos alejando demasiado de las murallas de insomnio" esa era la primera vez que habían salido los cuatro juntos y noctis había estado muy ansioso por el paseo pues la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la escuela o encerrado en el castillo, su padre le había permitido salir porque confiaba en que ignis y gladio se encargarían de mantenerlo a salvo, asi que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejarlo explorar un poco por fuera del reino " debemos regresar, no falta mucho para que caiga la noche y podría ser peligroso"

"relájate ignis, es una de las pocas veces que salgo deja que disfrute un poco mas" noctis había estado embelesado con poder salir después de tanto tiempo y lo estaba disfrutando en grande con la pequeña iris "no es asi iris, aun no tenemos suficiente"

"si, me quiero divertir mas noctis"

"iris, ignis tiene razón está a punto de caer la noche, sera peligroso estar aquí cuando eso suceda"

Los niños de mala gana habían aceptado regresar con la condición de volver a hacerlo la próxima semana, ni gladio ni ignis tuvieron inconvenientes asi que aceptaron sus demandas y comenzaron a dirigirse al reino, pero en el camino se toparon con un pequeño grupo de demonios

"!hermano!" la pequeña hermana de gladio rápidamente se había posicionado tras este y se encontraba agarrada fuertemente a una de sus piernas

"tranquila iris, aquí estoy" gladio maldecía mentalmente mientras tomaba su gran espada la cual siempre traía consigo

"i-ignis!" noctis de igual manera que iris se coloco tras ignis

"no te preocupes noct, no les ocurrirá nada solo mantente atrás de mi" ignis quien siempre traía un par de dagas rápidamente se las equipo y se posiciono en modo de combate

Al observar detenidamente a los demonios gladio entendió que no eran de un nivel muy alto el único problema era la cantidad, y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ellos, blandió su espadón en el primero que se acercó a el y no lo mato pero le asestó una herida de gravedad, cosa que causo una mayor cólera entre su jauría la cual comenzó a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, el no podía tener su toda su atención en la pelea pues tenia que encargarse de que ninguno se dirigiera a noctis o a iris, pero en un descuido donde uno de los demonios lo había tomado por sorpresa gladio perdió el equilibrio y varios de los monstruos pasaron atreves de el, gladio no podía seguirlos ya que un puñado se había quedado con el atacándolo

cuando regreso la mirada a sus compañeros esperando lo peor pero pudo ver a ignis protegiendo a ambos niños, el nunca creyó que el castaño fuera capaz de luchar de esa forma tan rápida y mortal, sin mucho esfuerzo ignis logro deshacerse de una gran parte de los demonios que se habían colado, mientras que iris y noctis permanecían tras el con una mirada de terror, a pesar de esto gladio sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estaba solo en la lucha, unos cuantos cortes después de parte de ignis y gladio todos los demonios estaban muertos

todos creyeron que la pelea había terminado, grave error, de la nada apareció lo que parecía ser el jefe de la jauría de demonios que habían matado, el cual era mucha mas grande y tenia un aspecto mas peligroso, los muchachos al creer que todo había terminado, bajaron su guardia y no lo notaron de inmediato por lo que el jefe lanzo un feroz zarpazo hacia gladio, este debido a sus reflejos había logrado desviar las afiladas garras con su espadón pero eso no evito que fuera lanzado varios metros hacia una piedra, casi perdiendo el conocimiento en el golpe, lo que paso después ocurrió en cámara lente para el gigante

Al verlo en ese estado la hermana de gladio se precipito hacia el sin importarle el peligro en el que estaba, esto no paso desapercibido para ignis quien inmediatamente ordeno a noctis ocultarse tras unos cuantos espesos arbustos y salir corriendo en dirección a la pequeña, mientras gladio solo podía ver con horror como el jefe estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo zarpazo esta ves en dirección a iris, la pequeña, presa del miedo lo único que hiso fue agacharse sobre si misma y gritar aterrada, gladio de igual forma espero ese fatal golpe el cual nunca llego, en su lugar escucho un gruñido, algo cayendo lejos de donde estaba iris, y a noctis gritar un nombre, al recuperarse de su aturdimiento gladio busco desesperadamente el cuerpo que escucho caer encontrando a ignis con una gran herida en la espalda y sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, el guerrero al comprender lo que había ocurrido se abalanzo encolerizado hacia el demonio causante de esto y comenzó a propinarle duros ataques cargados de furia, lo ataco hasta que comprobó que la criatura estaba muerta y centro su atención inmediatamente a sus compañeros

"ignis!, ignis!" noctis gritaba el nombre de su tutor mientras sacudía un poco su cuerpo y caían gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos "vamos despierta ignis!"

"estoy consiente noct, por favor deja de mover asi mi cuerpo" al parecer el castaño no había perdido el conocimiento y aun mantenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña, quien se había aferrado a el y continuaba sollozando en su pecho "ya paso iris, todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse"

"iris, ignis, están bien!" gladio llego corriendo al lugar y se puso de rodillas frente a ignis quien seguía tumbado en el suelo en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre acto seguido lo ayudo a sentarse, podía ver que esta acción generaba dolor en ignis, pero tenia que hacerlo "lo siento, se que duele pero tenemos que movernos, solo pondré unas cuantas gasas en la herida para que no pierdas tanta sangre y nos dirigiremos a un lugar seguro"

"bien" ignis respiraba con dificultad y al parecer tenia problemas con permanecer consiente, el podía sentir las manos de gladio temblar mientras ponía las gasas en su espalda, el dolor y el ardor era demasiado fuerte y hacia todo lo posible para que no se reflejara en su rostro, no quería preocupar mas a noctis

Gladio podía escuchar dolor en sus palabras y no era para menos la herida de su espalda era profunda y se podían ver tres largas marcas en diagonal que comenzaban en su hombro derecho y terminaban al final de la parte izquierda de su cadera

"noctis podrías tomar a iris por favor, yo llevare a ignis, con estas heridas no creo que sea capaz de caminar" le dijo al príncipe quien inmediatamente asintió, mientras gladio retiraba a iris del regazo de ignis, la pequeña ya se había calmado y sin decir palabra dejo que la sacara del abrazo protector y la pusiera alado de noctis quien de inmediato tomo su mano, el guerrero podía ver los pequeños espasmos que había comenzado a tener el castaño y no dudo ni un momento mas en tomarlo en brazos, al principio creyó que ignis se negaría a la ayuda pero al no recibir ninguna queja o disconformidad prosiguió con su tarea y comenzó a caminar en dirección al reino

La noche había caído mas rápido de lo que pensaban e ignis por su parte no había resistido mas y de un momento a otro estaba inconsciente cosa que no paso desapercibido para el guerrero, por fortuna habían logrado llegar a la entrada de las murallas de insonmia donde gladio de inmediato informo a los guardias para que se pusieran en marcha y condujeran a ignis al hospital, en todo el camino ninguno se separo de ignis mientas el medico limpiaba las heridas y les daba las puntadas correspondientes, igualmente gladio había recibido unas puntadas en el cabeza y la espalda por las heridas que había conseguido pero aparte de eso todo estaba bien

Cuando cor se entero de lo ocurrido de inmediato de dirigió al hospital encontrando a gladio y noctis en la habitación de ignis con iris dormida en los brazo de su hermano y enfrento a gladio exigiendo respuestas

"podrías explicarme que diablos sucedió aquí" su voz era severa y se podía notar fácilmente que estaba muy enojado "recuerdo haber visto marchar a cuatro personas completamente sanas del reino y algunas horas después me informan que el asesor del príncipe esta gravemente herido"

"yo realmente lamento la situación, pero cuando estábamos de regreso un grupo de demonios nos emboscaron, entre ignis y yo logramos vencerlos pero el jefe de la zona nos atacó con la guardia baja, con el golpe que me dio fui aturdido, en ese momento mi hermana estuvo en peligro, de no ser por ignis probablemente estaría muerta, admito que fue mi culpa por no estar lo suficientemente alerta, le pido mis disculpas y con gusto aceptare cualquier castigo"

Noctis observaba la escena pero al ver la mirada dura de cor y la disposición de gladio a recibir un castigo por sus actos decidió abogar por ellos

"detente cor, no fue su culpa, ignis y gladio me dijeron que regresáramos varias veces pero no hice caso, que iggy haya terminado asi fue mi culpa, de no ser por gladio las cosas hubieran ido mucho peor" dijo esto con nuevas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos "quien debería recibir un castigo soy yo por mi desobediencia, ni el o ignis tienen la culpa ellos solo trataban de complacerme"

Cor escucho lo que dijo noctis sin inmutarse, por su mirada parecía que estaba evaluando la situación y ninguno se dio cuenta de que ignis había recuperado la conciencia desde hace tiempo, si no hasta que decidió hablar

"cor entiendo que estas molesto con lo ocurrido, cuando salga de aquí con gusto le informare al rey personalmente y si debe haber alguna sanción es mi responsabilidad tomarla"

A cor no le sorprendía que todos se echaran la culpa, en realidad no tenia planeado tomar represalias en contra de ellos solo estaba preocupado y quería que los muchachos lo tomaran en conciencia para la próxima vez

"eso no será necesario, mientras hayan aprendido la lección no tendrá que haber castigos" respondió mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos a la puerta para salir "por cierto me alegra que estés bien ignis, no será necesario que presentes tus deberes hasta que estés completamente recuperado, por tus estudios tampoco te preocupes yo personalmente hablare con el director y gladio puede hacerte llegar todos los trabajos y tareas, no es asi?"

"por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso" dijo gladio sin pensarlo dos veces

"bien, pues entonces me retiro, hasta entonces" y se marcho

Y en un instante ignis tenia a un noctis y un gladio preocupados sobre el, bombardeándolo con preguntas acerca de como se sentía

"estoy bien, no es nada de lo que no me recupere" les respondió a ambos "y ustedes, ninguno tiene alguna herida, como esta iris?"

"yo estoy bien iggy, no tengo ni un rasguño" dijo el príncipe mientras daba una vuelta para demostrarlo

"yo tuve unos cuantos rasguños, nada de que preocuparse" gladio contesto mirando directamente a los ojos del mas joven " y afortunadamente iris no tuvo ni un rasguño, estoy en deuda ignis de no ser por ti no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hubiera ocurrido, te lo agradezco"

"no hay nada que agradecer, estamos juntos en esto recuerdas, además estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por noctis o por mi, me alegra que tu hermana este ilesa"

Al escuchar eso gladio sintió algo cálido inundar su pecho, se sentía bien escuchar tales palabras provenir de ignis, y se arrepentía profundamente por haber pensado tan mal de el antes, pero no estaba preocupado pues estaban juntos en esto y tendría mucho tiempo para forjar una verdadera amistad o talvez algo mas, al pensar eso gladio inmediatamente lo elimino de su mente y comenzó crear una platica mas casual

"por cierto nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno luchando, podrías mejorar, pero estas por encima de muchos soldados entrenados"

"le agradezco el cumplido, pero también es mi deber encargarme de que noctis este a salvo cuando usted no se encuentre cerca, por lo que me he estado entrenando"

"en ese caso que te parece si te entreno a ti también, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, yo puedo entrenar con alguien decente y te puedo enseñar a eliminar tus aberturas y controlar a la perfección esas dagas"

"no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso" después de ese dia gladio e ignis se habían hecho extrañamente cercanos, pero para ellos fue completamente normal

-fin flash back-

"Gladio…. Gladio"

ignis habia estado llamando a gladio, repitiendo su nombre varias veces, pero como este estaba perdido en los recuerdos no reacciono si no hasta sentir una suave mano posarse en su hombro torpemente en busca de su rostro

"qu-que sucede" dijo estremeciéndose ante el repentino toque "i-ignis hay algún problema?"

"ninguno, estuve hablándote unas cuantas veces y al no escuchar respuesta creí que habías caído dormido y como no tenia forma de verificarlo decidí aventurarme a su rostro" le respondió mientras ambas manos repasaban cada rasgo en la cara de gladio, sintiendo la cicatriz que cruzaba horizontalmente en su frente "esta de aquí no vi como la obtuvo, se veía dolorosa?

"je, una de las tantas agregadas a la colección, ni siquiera recuerdo como la obtuve, no me habría dado cuenta de ella si no hubiera sangrado tanto"

"aah" ignis no escuchaba ni una pizca de resentimiento de gladio por las nuevas cicatrices adquiridas, si no todo lo contrario, hablaba con orgullo de ellas

Ahí estaba, el silencio volvía a reinar en la habitación pero ignis no soltaba su agarre de la cara de gladio, el seguía acariciando cada facción plasmando cada detalle en su mente, cada textura, pero para gladio se estaba volviendo una tortura, como podía ser tan difícil hablar de cosas triviales en ese momento, gladio necesitaba despejar su mente de ideas absurdas, cada vez que miraba a ignis ideas extrañas pasaban por su cabeza y que ignis mantuviera sus manos en su rostro no mejoraba su situación

después de un rato ignis estaba por quitar las manos de su cara y gladio al ver esto alcanzo a tomar una de ellas antes de que lo soltara del todo, ignis se estremeció un poco pero no dijo nada, en cambio pudo sentir como su compañero daba pequeños besos en la punta de sus dedos y en los nudillos, lanzando un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna, el corazón de ignis comenzó a acelerarse, el secretamente anhelaba este tipo de atención de parte del gigante, pero nunca creyó recibirla y mucho menos bajo esta situación, lo cual lo desconcertó bastante

por otro lado gladio siguió besando la mano del castaño, moviéndose lentamente hacia su muñeca, su antebrazo, su brazo y finalmente su hombro donde se detuvo de golpe al recuperar su control, que es lo que estaba haciendo?, que estaría pensando ignis?, sentiría asco de el?, esas y mas preguntas azotaron la cabeza del escudo del príncipe quien inmediatamente salto fuera de la cama asustando a ignis quien había estado encantado por la nueva sensación en su piel

"que ocurrio!," ignis no podía ver la cara de su amigo pero si pudiera ver se encontraría con una cara de profundo terror, como si hubiera roto en mil pedazos el jarrón mas valioso de un museo, pero no podía verlo "gladio"

"ignis, yo" su mene estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir, no entendía porque había hecho esto y tenia miedo de que ignis lo rechazara, de perder su tan valiosa amistad solo por una equivocación "realmente lo siento"

El castaño escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suponiendo que gladio había salido, dejándolo solo y confundido, ¿que acababa de pasar?.

Ignis trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto pero para el era imposible, había deseado tener ese tipo de contacto con el desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca había creído que ocurriría, nunca trato de que ocurriera, apreciaba la amistad de gladio demasiado para echarla a perder por su incapacidad de control, fue por eso que se sorprendió aún mas cuando fue gladio quien lo comenzó todo, muchas preocupaciones se acumularon en su cabeza, las cuales no hacían mas que agobiarlo

Momentos después la puerta volvió a abrirse

"gladio?"

"no, soy prompto iggy"

"prompto? Que haces aquí? Quien esta con noct?" la voz del rubio sonaba bastante cansada, ignis escucho unos pesados pasos acercándose a la cama y un cuerpo tumbándose en ella

"no te preocupes, gladio me despertó, dijo que viniera a dormir contigo, que el se quedaría con noctis"

"ah" fue todo lo que dijo, quizás ignis había malinterpretado las cosas y en realidad si había sido una equivocación por parte de gladio, el castaño sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tratando de no pensar mas en el asunto se acostó junto a prompto y decidió regresar a dormir

gladio lo había despertado y mandado a que vigilara a ignis porque al parecer el no era capaz de mantener la cordura y su mente tranquila a su alrededor

…


	3. canciones y sentimientos

Los minutos y las horas pasaron, para gladio fue imposible conciliar el sueño asi que entreno para mantenerse ocupado.

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas entrenando, ya se había despojado de su chaqueta y estaba con el torso al aire completamente cubierto de sudor, había agarrado su cabello en una coleta alta para evitar que los húmedos mechones se metieran en sus ojos, estaba dando sus últimos momentos pues ya su cuerpo estaba considerablemente pesado y podía sentir el cansancio en sus parpados, se detuvo de golpe y se sentó un momento en el suelo recuperando el aliento, sin querer comenzó a recordar el error que había cometido apenas un par de horas atrás, su cerebro comenzó a recrear el mar de sensaciones que pudo experimentar con solo apenas tocar su tersa piel.

"mierda, gladiolus eres un idiota" no quería recordarlo mas, asi que de un salto se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño a darse una merecida ducha, dejo el agua fría correr por su cansado cuerpo y espero que se llevara consigo todo el lio que tenia en su cabeza, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el constante flujo de agua si no hasta que salio y miro la hora en su móvil, las 5:24, aun podría dormir un poco pensó asi que fue al sofá y se recostó contra el mullido respaldo cayendo en brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

"TOCK, TOCK"

"mmm…. Y-ya voy" Repetidos golpes en la puerta fueron los que despertaron al gigante dormido, con aun bastante cansancio sobre sus hombros, tallo sus ojos tratando de eliminar la visión borrosa y el sueño que aun tenia, acto seguido se levanto de su cómodo sofá y se encamino a la puerta "que ocurre"

Sus ojos identificaron dos formas frente a el antes de que pudieran enfocarlos correctamente y darse cuenta que se trataba de ignis y prompto

"eh tipo grande aun dormido?" prompto estaba bastante animado como siempre, "vengo a pagar mi deuda de ayer, te traje el desayuno"

"espero que sea un plato de tallarines" gladio acepto la bandeja con comida que le ofrecía prompto y los dejo pasar, no habia quitado sus ojos de ignis quien no había dicho nada aun y se limitaba a dejar que prompto lo guiara manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro "y ustedes ya desayunaron?"

"claro que lo hicimos, acaso no tienes idea de que hora es?" Le dijo el rubio mientras conducía a ignis hacia el borde de la cama de noctis para que pudiera sentarse recibiendo un pequeño gracias en respuesta

"en realidad no, desperté al oírlos en la puerta" gladio ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de centro comiendo, y por momentos lanzaba miradas furtivas a ignis, quien tenía una mano de noctis bajo la suya "dormiste bien iggy?" trataba de actuar de forma casual no podía permitirse ser un idiota en presencia de todos

"bastante bien en realidad, gracias por preguntar, sin contar con que prompto se abrazo a mi toda la noche" eso era cierto el mas joven del grupo tenia la costumbre de abrazar a todo lo que tuviera cerca mientras dormía, y esta vez ignis fue su victima, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su rostro estaba de perfil hacia noctis por lo que gladio no podía distinguir si lo estaba evitando "aunque aun me sigo preguntando del porqué de su repentino cambio de interés en pasar la noche conmigo"

Esas palabras helaron al hombre, no sabía que responder, ¿acaso ignis lo estaba probando? "nada en especial" era una respuesta pésima lo sabía pero no podía pensar en algo creíble

"oye!, es algo automático, no puedo evitarlo" dijo prompto, mientras los miraba algo hizo clic en el y comenzó a palpar frenéticamente todo su cuerpo, exclamo en terror cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su móvil levantándose de la silla y corriendo a la puerta "vuelvo en un minuto olvide algo en la cafetería!"

El silencio reino la habitación, los únicos ruidos eran los de gladio comiendo, algunos segundos pasaron antes de que ignis se levantara de la cama, el escudo lo miro pero no dijo nada, mientras ignis trataba de encontrar su camino hacia el moreno, con una mano frente a el y pequeños pasos inseguros, cuando tropezó con uno de los bordes del sofá el gigante se puso de pie en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y casi al momento estaba a lado de ignis tomándolo del brazo

"con mas cuidado ignis, no te sobre esfuerces" gladio agradeció haber reaccionado tan rápido, lo que menos quería en este momento era a un ignis herido, asi que con un movimiento de manos llevo al castaño a una posición erguida "que estas buscando"

ante la repentina frase ignis abrió de nuevo sus ojos, a pesar de que no tenia nada en que ubicarlos le daba un poco de seguridad mantenerlos asi aunque sabia que era algo inútil "respuestas gladio" el necesitaba saber a que se enfrentaba, si gladio solo estaba jugando o si el tenia otras razones para hacer lo que hizo "que fue lo de anoche?"

"eso, solo olvídalo no fue nada" el mayor pudo ver como ignis bajo la cabeza ante su respuesta, y no pudo evitar pensar que se habia sobrepasado con el menor la noche anterior, no era su intención pero lo habia hecho "mira iggy, yo lo siento si te incomode, no fue mi intención, pero con todo lo que esta pasando mi cuerpo actuó por si solo"

Ignis escuchó atentamente cada palabra, esperando alguna señal de que mentía, pero era difícil saber si no era sincero, decidió olvidar ese pequeño desliz, no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, seria mejor hacerlas a un lado y centrarse en los verdaderos problemas

"gladio quiero que me digas todo lo que paso, aquí, escuche pequeñas partes pero prefiero escucharlo todo de ti" dijo recordado su misión "bebemos estar preparados por noctis"

El mayor obedeció y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, contándole acerca de la muerte de lady lunafreya, el movimiento del canciller, le conto que noctis había recibido la bendición del leviatan y el rumbo que habían descidido tomar algunas ciudades cercanas, el estratega escucho con atención a todo lo que su compañero decía y después de unos momentos de analizar la información en su cabeza ignis había trazado un pequeño plan para seguir

Después de eso ignis agradeció a gladio y este supuso que la conversación no llevaría a mas por lo que sentó a ignis junto a y prosiguió a comer, momentos después regreso prompto soltando un gran suspiro de alivio

"aah, la señorita de la cafetería es muy amable, al momento de irnos tomo mi móvil y lo guardo para cuando regresáramos" les dijo mientras se dejaba caer junto a ignis "creí que habia perdido a este bebé" exclamo eufórico ganando una mirada de desaprobación de parte de gladio

"debes tener mas cuidado de donde dejas tus cosas prompto" dijo ignis "aunque ya no me sirve de mucho siempre mantengo el mio conmigo"

"porque dices que no te sirve de mucho?"

"por mi falta de visión me es imposible navegar en el, lo mantengo conmigo en caso de recibir alguna llamada de ustedes" le comento mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y lo sostenía frente a el

"dame eso ignis" dijo prompto mientras quito de las manos de ignis el dispositivo, el castaño podía escuchar el característico sonido de la pantalla táctil siento tocada repetidas veces, hasta que sintió una mano tomar la suya y colocar de nuevo el móvil "todo listo, he activado el comando por voz, ahora una señorita te notificara siempre de los cambios es el dispositivo, debes presionar este boton y con solo decir liria y pedir lo que quieres podrás hacer lo que hacías antes, vamos pruébalo, dale una orden, lo que sea"

Ignis no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo pero por la voz de su amigo sabia que era algo útil asi que hizo lo que le pedía y pronuncio una orden a su móvil "liria llama a chocobaby"

" **al instante, llamando a -chocobaby- de su lista de amigos** "

Segundos después un singular tono de llamada inundo la habitación

"oye ese soy yo?" hablo prompto "porque me tienes como chocobaby"

"porque eres un bebe promp" respondió ignis mientras guardaba el dispositivo en su chaqueta nuevamente "muchas gracias me será muy útil" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colocar su mano en su espalda y dar pequeñas palmadas

Mientras tanto gladio no habia dicho una sola palabra pero se mantenía expectante ante lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, en realidad nunca se le ocurrió que sus dispositivos tuvieran esa clase de funciones pero le agradaba pensar que haría la vida de ignis un poco mas fácil, mantuvo su atención en su plato de fideos casi vacio cuando escucho otros golpes en la puerta y vio a prompto en camino a abrir

"buen dia, joven, vengo a informarles que su traslado está en proceso, si fueran tan amables de tomar sus cosas y acompañarme" les dijo una señor vestido de traje

"eh?, glady creo que te buscan" dijo prompto mirando a gladio

"recuerdan lo que hablamos ayer, este señor nos llevara al alojamiento que preparo la canciller de altissia para que noctis pueda descansar" le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta "en un momento estamos listos"

Los muchachos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas, no llevaban mucho con ellos pero no seria agradable extraviar un rollo de la cámara de prompto por ejemplo por lo que fueron cuidadosos en no olvidar nada.

Durante todo el trayecto fue el rubio quien guio a ignis, el mas joven había notado un poco de distanciamiento entre el estratega y el escudo, pero supuso que lo mejor seria no entrometerse, lo único que le importaba ahora era que ignis no se lastimara, había estado muy pendiente de el las ultimas horas, desde que despertaron pudo notar algo diferente en el aun asi el camino a su estancia temporal fue pacifica

"bien caballeros, pueden permanecer aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes" hablo el señor quien los había conducido a las habitaciones en las cuales estarían hospedados "con su permiso me retiro"

"agradecemos su hospitalidad, nos será muy útil descansar antes de seguir con nuestro viaje" ignis, quien había estado extrañamente tranquilo decidió hablar, una vez que estaban solos de nuevo "tendremos un poco de tiempo para planear nuestro siguiente paso, también debemos estar preparados para cuando noctis despierte, sufrirá un shock muy grande"

"ya nos encargaremos de eso en su momento, por ahora, centrémonos en descansar, aun nos queda un largo camino por delante " y dicho esto gladio se dejo caer en uno de los sofás cercanos al gran ventanal y dejo escapar un gran suspiro "me sorprende que el clima este tan perfecto"

Prompto había volteado a ver el gran ventanal inmediatamente, tanto el como ignis seguían parados en el medio de la gran habitación, el chocobro resistió el impulso de salir y fotografiar todo lo que pudiera, para ignis no había pasado desapercibido que algo ocurria con el rubio asi que se animo a preguntar

"quieres ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad?" el castaño no podía estar seguro pero apostaría que esa sola mención había puesto una gran sonrisa en la cara de su amigo, no estaría mal un poco de tranquilidad y aire fresco, ignis tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y escapar un momento de ellas no le parecía una mala opción

"eso seria fantástico iggy, vamos" prompto estaba emocionado el también deseaba un dia tranquilo y no lo culpaban habían pasado por varias cosas "solo espera un momento voy a buscar mi cámara"

Prompto se fue corriendo olvidando que ignis no conocía el lugar y dejándolo solo en el medio de la sala, gladio quien había visto toda la escena se levantó de su asiento y tomo a ignis por el brazo pudo sentir un pequeño brinco por parte del más joven, murmuro un disculpa por no avisar la proximidad y lo llevo junto a el frente al gran ventanal, estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos

"puedes percibir al menos un poco de luz?" pregunto

"no, todo es completamente oscuro, puedo saber que es de dia por el calor del sol, pero, nada mas que eso" respondió ignis mientras buscaba el cristal con una de sus manos

Para gladio aun era surreal, para el se sentía como una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría, no quería aceptar la realidad, mientras estaba lamentándose prompto regreso a la habitación

"estas listo iggy!" el rubio corrió en dirección a sus amigos deteniéndose justo por detrás de ambos, pudo ver por la expresión de ignis que algo no andaba del todo bien "hay algún problema?"

"ninguno prompto, nos vamos ya?" apuro el castaño dando un pequeño paso y levantando una mano en busca de su amigo

Prompto tomo su mano al instante, el no era tonto sabía que algo no andaba bien pero presionando a ignis no recibiría ninguna respuesta asi que no insistió mas y coloco la mano de ignis en su hombro para que pudiera seguirlo sin problemas, y se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras gladio los miraba intranquilo

"esperen" hablo "prompto, no te alejes demasiado y por el amor de los dioses no te separes de ignis"

"talvez no pueda verte gladio pero aun puedo escucharte"

"mejor aun, sabes que es arriesgado que estés solo ahora" ante lo dicho por gladio ignis frunció el ceño, sabia que era cierto pero aun lo enfurecía

"no te preocupes gladdy, lo tengo todo bajo control, solo iremos por un poco de aire fresco"

"bien, si ocurre cualquier cosa llámame"

"recibido" y se fueron

Prompto salió seguido por ignis tomado del brazo, casi todo lo que podía ver era la destrucción causada, pero la mayoría de la gente que fue evacuada había regresado y se encontraban ayudando a reparar altissia, prompto no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de culpabilidad pero habia sido necesario

mientras caminaba entre los escombros iba describiéndole a ignis las cosas interesantes que lograba encontrar, le agradaba ver que el mayor estaba relajado y de buen humor, después de caminar un poco mas encontró un mirador que apuntaba directamente al sol donde dentro de poco se convertiría en un atardecer, cerca habia unas bancas intactas donde llevo a ignis, se acerco al mirador y comenzó a tomar varias fotos, no paraba de hablar y describir cualquier cosa a la que le tomaba foto incluso a unas pequeñas aves que se habían posado junto a el, segundos después volvió la vista al castaño y vio algo espectacular, no pudo resistir y tomo una foto de ignis, estaba sentado con una sonrisa en su rostro ya habia comenzado a atardecer y eso le daba un toque mágico a la foto, cosa que entristeció a prompto deseaba mostrársela a su amigo, sabia que no era suficiente con solo describir todo, pero también sabia que le seria imposible verla, ante el repentino silencio ignis comenzó a preocuparse

"prompto, esta todo bien?" pregunto

"…" el menor no contesto de inmediato, estaba inmerso en la imagen que acababa de plasmar, sus ojos comenzaron a rebelar el indicio de nuevas lagrimas formándose y estaba tratando desesperadamente de responder sin que se le quebrara la voz "claro que si ignis, porque no habría de estarlo?"

Y por supuesto para ignis estaba claro que algo pasaba "acércate" ordeno levantando su mano a la espera de su compañero quien se aproximó inmediatamente, el mayor sintió el cuerpo de su amigo y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado "que ocurre"

"no es nada" prompto evitaba a toda costa las opacas jemas de ignis aun a sabiendas que no podían verlo "yo solo"

Ignis siguió esperando que continuara pero al no decir nada mas hablo "solo que, prompto?" su voz había salido mas suave de lo normal cosa que dio el valor a prompto para seguir

"solo te tome una foto y todo se vino abajo" dijo sin resistir mas, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente "trate de continuar las cosas como si no hubiese pasado nada, de evitar sentir que todo se fue a la mierda, pero no puedo iggy, no puedo mas, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, no puedo evitarlo preocuparme por noctis, por gladio, por lo que pasara de ahora en adelante"

"…" ignis no mencionaba ni una palabra solo se limitaba a escuchar y dejar que su amigo dijera todo lo que tenia que decir

"las cosas entre tu y gladio han estado tensas, puedo sentirlo, y me molesta pensar que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos, ambos son mis amigos y los amo demasiado, solo soy un inútil que va por ahí tomando fotos tontas" esto ultimo lo había dicho con bastante odio e impotencia, a pesar de que la fotografía era uno de su hobbies mas atendidos "creí que dando un paseo juntos seria perfecto para calmar el ambiente, pero no me di cuenta de que soy un completo egoísta"

"porque piensas que eres egoista?"

"que porque lo pienso?" el rubio miro a su amigo con una cara indescifrable "te arrastre aquí conmigo, solo para que estuvieras sentando aquí mientras yo estoy jugando y divirtiéndome como si nada hubiera ocurrido…..soy un pésimo amigo"

en contra de los pensamientos de prompto ignis se encontró riendo abiertamente ante lo dicho por su compañero

"que es tan gracioso"

"tu prompto, tu eres muy gracioso" respondió mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba salvajes lagrimillas que se habían escapado "en ningún momento me ha pasado por la mente que eres alguien egoísta, es todo lo contrario"

"eh?"

"piensas que hoy me arrastraste en contra de mi voluntad a este pequeño paseo?" pregunto "me hiciste un favor, debo admitir que las cosas entre gladio y yo están un poco difíciles, pero gracias a ti no me pase todo el dia pensando en eso, me ayudaste a olvidar mis problemas al menos por un momento, gracias a ti puedo recrear una imagen casi perfecta de donde estoy y lo que me rodea" a estas alturas quien comenzaba a desarrollar lagrimas era ignis "desde que salimos no has parado de describirme todo con el mayor lujo de detalle, dices que eres egoísta, pero es la mayor incoherencia que he escuchado antes"

"iggy, yo" la mirada de prompto había caído a sus manos, mientras mantenía un semblante de culpa

"escúchame bien, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso de ti" lo corto súbitamente " eres un chico maravilloso, eres una de las personas en quien mas confió, además si hubiera algo que estes haciendo y que me molestara no dudaría en decírtelo"

"tienes razón" le dijo mas aliviado "nunca pierdes la oportunidad de corregirnos"

"es mi deber hacer de ustedes personas respetables y decentes"

"y ahí esta la madre del grupo" el menor ya se mostraba mucho mas relajado, sabia que lo que ignis decía era verdad, y no solo para hacerlo sentir mejor "quieres que llame al padre?"

"no entiendo porque nos catalogan de esa manera"

"pues iggy siempre te preocupas por nosotros, nos preparas la comida, nos regañas por nuestros modales o apariencia, en cambio, gladio nos protege, algunas veces nos da concejos y en ocasiones se pone duro con nosotros, además de que siempre esta de acuerdo contigo"

"realmente nos vemos asi?" pregunto mas para si mismo que para prompto, pero aun asi el otro lo escucho

"si" al decir esto el rubio se levanto y tomo el brazo de ignis "deberíamos irnos, ya es bastante tarde, gladio debe estar nervioso"

Ignis se levanto de inmediato y dejo que prompto lo guiara de vuelta, como era de esperar no se mantuvo callado ni un momento, cosa que agradeció el mayor. algunos minutos después se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación, al entrar ignis no escucho ruido alguno por lo que creyó que gladio no se encontraba

"gladio esta en la habitación?" pregunto, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder otro tomo la palabra

"claro que estoy aquí iggy, donde mas iría?" había un deje de ironía en la voz de gladio

"lamento tener que hacer la pregunta, pero no es como si pudiera descubrirlo por mi mismo en este momento" estaba claro que ignis no lo dejaría pasar, no se inmuto pero desconocía el porqué de ese repentino cambio en su amigo, desde lo ocurrido en el hospital las cosas no hacia mas que ir empeorando, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que resolver ese asunto

Se mantuvieron en la puerta por un par de segundos mas hasta que prompto reacciono y llevo a ignis a uno de los sofás cercanos al ventanal, gladio estaba sentado en uno de ellos y en base a la pequeña confrontación que acababan de tener dudaba un poco en dejarlo ahí, pero ya que no tenías mas opción tuvo que hacerlo, el silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos pero fue cortado inesperadamente

"y que tal estuvo su pequeño paseo?"

Prompto dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento ante la inesperada frase, titubeo un poco antes de responder, deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y esperaba que ir por ese camino solucionaría la mayor parte

"fue muy tranquilo, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de altissia volvieron y están ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad"

"es bueno ver que tienen iniciativa propia" la voz de gladio ya estaba normalizada, lo cual agradeció prompto quien aun no se atrevía a sostener le la mirada "ante tal destrucción no pueden esperar a que la canciller comience con todo"

Ignis se dio cuenta que prompto tenia problemas para seguir en la pequeña charla con gladio asi que después de un momento se incluyó en esta

"es razonable que la canciller no pueda dar su total atención a la destrucción causada por el leviatán" añadió sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos en el "lo principal que debe estar haciendo es buscar heridos y asegurarse que algún otro reino quiera aprovecharse de su actual debilidad"

"en todo caso lo mejor que podría hacer es dividir fuerzas, el bienestar de los ciudadanos es tan importante como cualquier amenaza de guerra"

"tienes razón pero si un ataque se dirige aquí en estos momentos, aun asi todos los ciudadanos estén el perfecto estado no servirá de nada si toman altissia"

A estas alturas de la conversación prompto había perdido completamente el rastro, ignis y gladio comenzaron hablar de política y estrategia militares, cosas de las cuales prompto no extendía nada, parecía que sus compañeros habían olvidado por completo que estaba ahí, recordó que tenia al menos una semana que no tomaba una ducha en condiciones y decidió que eso seria en lo que centraría su atención, se levanto de su asiento y con paso cansado se dirigio la habitación de a lado la cual compartía con ignis y gladio, no sin antes ser detenido por una gruesa voz

"ya te vas prompto?" era gladio

"mmm, si quiero tomar una ducha en condiciones y talvez después duerma un poco"

"no vas a cenar?" esta vez fue ignis

"posiblemente mas tarde, en este momento no tengo apertito"

"bien, entonces descansa"

"si"

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio una vez cruzo la puerta y estaban seguros que había una distancia considerable entre ellos, la tención volvía a ser palpable

"estuve esperando a que prompto saliera, no quería preocuparlo mas gladio, pero ahora que no esta, podrías decirme que demonios te pasa?" ignis no acostumbraba a decir palabras mal sonantes pero esos últimos días no tenia tanta paciencia como antes

"a que te refieres"

"ahora vas a aparentar demencia?, desde el incidente de anoche, has estado actuando extraño gladio, me confundes, yo… no entiendo, acaso te he ofendido de alguna forma?"

"por supuesto que no ignis, tu no has hecho nada" su propia voz se escuchaba rara en el "soy yo el que esta mal"

"mal en que aspecto, si hay algo que te molesta dínos, encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo" ignis se puso de pie y dio un paso en dirección al guerrero, "sabes perfectamente que no estas solo"

"no ignis, esto no es tan fácil" al ver la proximidad del castaño, tuvo que ponerse de pie también y retroceder, ignis se dio cuenta y se detuvo "yo no se que me pasa"

"no sabes?" la expresión en su rostro era triste, de decepción, pero gladio se mantuvo firme en su respuesta "o no quieres decírmela?"

"no puedo decirlo" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta "si lo hago corro el riesgo de destruir lo que somos, lo que nos ha tomado diez años forjar"

"y que es gladio, que es eso que temes tanto perder" el estratega ya había perdido la paciencia, su voz lo decía, la impotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien querido en necesidad lo mataba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para que gladio le confesara su problema, o eso creía el

"nuestra amistad" era cierto, a lo que gladio le tenia pavor era a pensar que un dia algo tan simple como expresar sus emociones por su compañero pondría en peligro su estrecha relación, el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ignis saliera de su vida, aun si tena que esconder estos sentimientos para toda su vida

"nuestra amistad?, por quien me tomas gladio" las palabras de su amigo habían logrado ofender al castaño "cres que yo echaría a la basura todos esos años por un problema, haria falta mucho mas para que pasara eso"

"se que no!, pero no confio en mi" sin saberlo gladio comenzaba a perder el control, no quería elevar la voz, no quería alertar el rubio de su pequeña disputa "yo no estoy seguro de nada ignis, hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, no le tomes importancia"

"como quieres que haga eso, inclusive prompto ha notado que algo anda mal, como no puedo darle importancia?"

"es solo el estrés, lo siento, yo hablare con promp mas tarde, no era mi intención, se me salio de las manos" se dirigio con paso pesado a ignis y lo tomo por los hombros empujándolo contra el sofá "mantente aquí iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no tardo"

Ignis no respondió y gladio simplemente se alejo cuando el castaño estaba seguro de que el gigante estaba lo suficientemente lejos saco su móvil "liria, inicia la reproducción de la carpeta -melodías- iniciando desde la canción say something"

 **-iniciando reproducción de "melodías" comenzando con -say something-**

Mientras escuchaba la pista de audio no pudo evitar sentir un vacio, el mantenía la esperanza de que esas caricias habían sido algo mas, esperaba que el guerrero se sintiera de la misma forma, pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso era casi imposible, que el amor que le tenia solo era de hermanos, que nunca lo podría ver de otra forma, trataba de pensar que eso era lo correcto que solo lo viera como familia

Cuantas veces había soñado con despertar en sus brazos, con compartir su calor, compartir sus labios, escuchar decir las palabras que mas ansiaba ignis, sabia que antes talvez habría podido ser asi, si hubiera sido capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos mas abiertamente, talvez si no hubiera escondido su pequeño deseo habría gozado de lo que mas anhelaba, pero ahora todo había acabado, ya no era coherente esperar nada de eso, estaba ciego y nadie querría vivir atado a alguien tan impedido como el

Debía erradicar cualquier atibo de esperanza que aun quedara en el, debía concentrarse en su misión, en noctis, quien ahora mas que nunca necesitaría de su apoyo, pero es difícil dioses si era difícil, es prácticamente imposible olvidar de un día para otro el profundo amor que ha sentido por el todos estos años

La música seguía inundando las paredes de sentimiento, mientras que en uno de los pasillos, un gran hombre lleno de tatuajes yacía sentado en el suelo con un indescriptible dolor en el pecho


	4. errores

DESEO

Las horas pasaron y para cundo gladio regreso de su pequeña escapada de realidad se encontró con una escena enternecedora, ignis se mantenía exactamente en el lugar donde lo dejo, estaba dormido y su móvil se mantenía reproduciendo algunas canciones que gladio no habia escuchado, se acerco, tomo el dispositivo entre sus manos y detuvo la música colocándolo en la pequeña mesa de centro no sin antes mirar la hora 10:22 no era tan tarde como creía, y en cualquier momento prompto se despertaría exigiendo una cena, por suerte penso en esa posibilidad y habia comprado 3 raciones de la especialidad de un restaurante que aun estaba funcionando, lo dejo de igual manera en la mesa y tomo asiento frente a ignis.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que sus ojos volvieran la mirada a ignis, últimamente carecía por completo de su control, al principio creyo que solo era preocupación por su amigo, trato de engañarse como lo habia hecho todos estos años, de enmascarar esos sentimientos por el castaño, pero ya no podía bloquearlos, y la realidad le golpeo tan duro en la cara que comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que habia mirado a ignis, recordó los elogios que le daba cuando entrenaban, la primera vez que probo su comida, por los dioses esa vez había sentido que ascendía al paraíso

Recordó los celos que enmascaraba con indiferencia cuando algún profesor o compañera coqueteaba con ignis en la universidad, recordo la primera vez que durmieron juntos, debido a un berrinche de noctis, recordó todas las veces que se habia quedado en su casa porque tenian trabajo en conjunto por ser los tutores del principe, miro a su rey que yacía dormido en la cama, agradecía haberse convertido en su escudo, gracias a eso pudo conocer ignis

pero también habia conocido el dolor, el dolor de no poder hacerlo suyo, de tener que mirar de lejos y esperar que en algún momento le prestara atención, siempre lo miro inalcanzable, ignis tenia todo lo que el carecía, elegancia, paciencia, inteligencia, belleza, eso y mas, podía escribir todo un libro de las habilidades del castaño, con el pasar de los días desde que habían comenzado este viaje, gladio no quiso reconocer que solo mirar ya no era suficiente, desde cuando habia comenzado a querer mas?, desde cuando habia olvidado que el era un fruto prohibido?, debido a su falta de atención casi se expone a si mismo, estuvo a punto de destruir lo que tanto esfuerzo le costo construir

Mantuvo un poco mas la mirada en su compañero, en sus nuevas cicatrices, en su pequeña y perfecta boca, miro su cuerpo, a primera vista delgado, pocos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de su cuerpo bien entrenado, el mismo habia contribuido a su formación asi que le constaba el perfecto físico del estratega

su mente divago, se imagino recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, acariciándolo, besando toda la extensión de su espalda, mordiendo su cuello, descubriendo todas las partes escondidas que no le ha enseñado a nadie, lamer su pecho, dejar su marca en las zonas mas visibles para alardear que le pertenecía, besarlo, abrazarlo, amarlo, no había pasado mucho desde que acepto este sentimiento pero parecía que habían sido años deseándolo, en realidad había sido asi pero el no se daba cuenta, no se permitía sentir eso, siempre se autoengaño diciéndose que era un simple cariño fraterno nada mas, pero ahora que lo había aceptado con toda su alma, el dolor se multiplicaba y el deseo también

Decidido a no lastimarse mas saco su novela la cual estaba a punto de terminar y comenzó a leer, después de no mas de 30 minutos su lectura llego a su fin con un típico – y vivieron felices para siempre- deseaba que su historia corriera como la de esa novela barata, quería que las cosas fueran asi de fáciles, que con solo revelar sus sentimientos fuera todo lo necesario para vivir felices por siempre, pero lamentablemente la vida no era si

Recordó que había comprado la cena asi que se levanto y decidió despertar a ignis, estaba casi seguro que aun no había comido nada desde la mañana asi que con un delicado apretón en el hombro de su compañero comenzó a despertarlo

"hey, iggy, despierta" la voz de gladio no era suave, pero se escuchaba como si temiera romper un fino jarrón de porcelana

El toque de gladio era demasiado delicado y fue suficiente para despertar al castaño sin asustarlo, ignis ante la familiar voz relajo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa "gladio? Que ocurre?" pregunto de fondo escuchaba algunas bolsas moverse y sacar algo de su interior

"traje la cena" dijo con normalidad acercándose a ignis y tomando su brazo en señal para que se pusiera de pie, una vez lo hizo, gladio lo condujo a una mesa cercana "puedes sentarte aquí, frente a ti esta un plato con la especialidad del unico restaurante que aun sigue funcionando en altissia, no pregunte mas detalles porque dijo que era lo mejor que tenían"

"huele bien, no dudo que sea una buena cena" respondió tomando asiento donde le indico el gigante "y prompto"

"voy por el, debe estar durmiendo aun, no tardo" y salio en busca de su compañero

Al llegar a la habitación continua vio el desastre, ropa tirada por todas partes la luz de la ducha encendida y a un prompto a medio vestir dormido en la cama con una extraña posición, contuvo sus ganas de reír y se acerco al menor

"hey rubia, despierta" dio pequeños golpes en su espalda hasta que su compañero recobro la conciencia

"mmm, ya estoy despierto" dijo soltando un gran bostezo "que pasa?"

"la cena" fue todo lo que respondió antes de agacharse a tomar la chaqueta del rubio y lanzársela a la cara, recordó lo asustado que prompto habia estado de el, asi que con un largo suspiro se dejo caer de golpe a su lado en la cama "siento lo de antes, no fue mi intención incomodarte promp"

El rubio al escuchar sus palabras se tenso por un momento antes de volver a relajar los hombros y comenzar a vestirse "no te preocupes tipo grande, se que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles" hablo después de ponerse lo zapatos "es solo que, no se que hacer, trato de poner atención en ignis ahora que mas nos necesita, pero siento que no es suficiente, tenemos que apoyarnos todos juntos y me deprime que tu y el tengan malos momentos"

Gladio aceptaba que era su culpa, fue el quien comenzó a actuar extraño, fue el primero que dijo que estaría con ignis apoyándolo en todo, pero debido a su cambiante estado de animo prompto habia tomado su lugar, cosa que agradeció ya que al menos el castaño no estaba solo "últimamente he tenido mucho estrés, se que esa no es una excusa para descargarme en ustedes, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar, yo mantendré un mayor control de mis emociones"

"ese no es el punto gladdy, tienes que expresar lo que sientes, si no tu carga solo se hara mas pesada" extrañamente el menor había acertado con esas palabras "para eso estamos, para ayudarnos con nuestros problemas, somos amigos, para mi son mis hermanos, nadie esta solo"

Gladio se quedo pensativo por unos segundos hasta que se levanto "se que no estoy solo, se que los tengo a ustedes, mi familia, pero es difícil hablar de estas cosas" dijo caminando a la salida "vamos ignis nos esta esperando"

"voy en un segundo" y prompto comenzó a vestirse

Al volver con ignis gladio vio que casi terminaba con su platillo, había comprado eso no precisamente porque se lo habían recomendado si no porque le pareció lo suficientemente fácil de comer

"que tal esta?, ¿no tome una mala elección?" tomo asiento a su lado y pudo ver como prompto llegaba corriendo a la habitación "siéntate amigo aquí esta el tuyo"

"esta bien, aun no distingo que elementos lleva, pero la combinación que eligieron es bastante buena" respondió ignis a la anterior pregunta

Y sin mas dilación gladio comenzó con su comida, lo que restaba de la noche la pasaron hablando con normalidad, de cosas triviales, política, recordaron momentos divertidos de su viaje y discutieron sobre que quisieran volver a hacer cuando todo esto termine, en un punto de la conversación ignis lanzo un pequeño bostezo el cual no paso desapercibido por sus amigos

"hey iggy, quieres ir a dormir" pregunto gladio

"si, me siento algo cansado" respondió el castaño

"oh, hombre, también estoy cansado será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya es bastante tarde" dijo mirando su reloj y levantándose de la silla

"de que vas a estar cansado tu, casi acabas de despertar"

"no tuve mi sueño completo, eso puede afectar mi belleza"

"hmph, dejen de hablar y vayamos a dormir"

Prompto y gladio obedecieron a ignis y lo llevaron a la habitación continua la cual tenia dos camas bastante amplias, inmediatamente el rubio se dejo caer en una de ellas e ignis se sentó en el borde

"vas a dormir conmigo iggy?" pregunto el menor

"estaba pensando hacerlo si no te molesta"

"para nada, realmente nunca me ha gustado dormir solo" respondió mientras se acomodaba para darle espacio al castaño "cuando vivía en el orfanato lo único que tenia era un viejo oso de peluche que siempre abrazaba a la hora de dormir" al decir eso de inmediato su rostro palideció, como si no tuviera que haber dicho eso

"lo lamento, no sabia que eras huérfano"

"n-no te preocupes, la verdad no me gusta hablar del tema" dijo mirando el suelo con una sonrisa forzada, prompto podía sentir la mirada de gladio y rogaba internamente por que no preguntaran mas acerca de eso "ni siquiera a noct le he contado demasiado"

"en ese caso no te preocupes" se animo a hablar gladio "no es necesario que nos lo cuentes"

"tiene razón, cuando te sientas preparado y si quieres algún dia nos diras" lo apoyo ignis buscando el hombro del rubio y dando suaves palmadas

"gracias amigos, es solo que es algo difícil de hablar"

"esta bien, tenemos toda una vida para conocernos mejor"

"en efecto" respodio ignis

Una vez todos estaban acostados gladio anuncio que apagaría las luces, y sin mas preámbulo se dispusieron a dormir, la noche paso sin problemas los tres durmieron bastante bien y talvez por la cercanía de sus compañeros ignis no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, pero se despertó un par de veces por el constante abrazo de su rubio amigo, realmente no le molestaba, simplemente se acomodaba en una posición menos forzada para su cuerpo, no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que se despertó nuevamente, esta vez sentía su cuerpo descansado, no tenia forma de saber que hora esa y por los constantes ronquidos de sus amigos supuso que no serian mas de las 8 am, sin animo de levantarse y despertar a sus compañeros decidió permanecer ahí un poco mas, tampoco era como si tuviera algo que hacer.

La realidad le llego de golpe al recordar que en efecto no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su actual condición, comenzó a sentir nuevamente una oleada de depresión la cual desecho de su mente casi al instante al sentir el abrazo de prompto intensificarse, el castaño creyo que podría ser producto de una pesadilla y llevo una de sus manos a dar pequeñas caricias en su desordenado cabello, lo que ignis no sabia era que prompto ya había despertado

"esta todo bien iggy?" la voz del menor tenso un poco a ignis, sonaba un poco preocupada

"todo esta bien, porque lo preguntas?" respondió

"por un momento tu cara se torno algo miserable, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarte" le dijo prompto como un niño a la espera de una reprimenda "espero que no te moleste"

"para nada, en mi condición la cercanía a ustedes es lo mejor que puedo tener, jamas me molestaría algo como eso" menciono mientras seguía dando caricias en su cabello "lo siento si te desperté por cierto"

"no fuiste tu, fue la luz del sol, golpea directamente mi rostro" respondió mientras escondía su cara en el regazo de su amigo "me siento muy cómodo estando asi contigo"

"a que te refieres" pregunto confundido

"umm, no me malinterpretes, quiero decir es como si estuviera abrazando a un hermano mayor, es reconfortante"

"un hermano mayor eh?, creí que habías dicho que era como una madre, pero supongo que un hermano es algo que puedo ser" dijo mostrando una calida sonrisa "pero sabes que soy muy estricto, tendré que convertirte en alguien decente y respetable"

"es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo" agrego mientras daba un abrazo mas fuerte

"hey no me dejen fuera del juego" hablo gladio quien habia escuchada toda su conversación "si iggy es un hermano que soy yo?"

"tu gladdy eres el tio pervertido" dijo el menor como burla

"que dices?!"

gladio se abalanzo contra prompto y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, el rubio estaba llorando de la risa e ignis podía sentir los cuerpos moviéndose en la cama luchando, uno por escapar y otro en su ataque constante, después de unos segundos que para prompto fueron eternos ignis se dirigió al borde de la cama dispuesto a tomar una ducha

"donde vas ignis" pregunto gladio sentado en la cama

"planeo tomar una ducha" respondio "además necesito afeitarme" dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla donde podía sentir los indicios de una barba de 3 dias

"quieres que te lleve al baño"

"no, me gustaría familiarizarme con mi entorno, aunque no me importaría que me indicaras por donde es"

"entendido, camina 8 pasos de frente y luego gira a tu derecha 3 pasos, eso te posicionara justo frente a la puerta"

Ignis acato con cuidado las indicaciones que gladio le habia dado llegando sin problemas al baño, con su mano derecha busco el pomo de la puerta y al encontrarlo entro, gladio en todo momento había mantenido sus ojos en el estratega, deseaba estar a su lado y hacer todo por el, pero sabia que mas que hacerle un bien estaría estropeando sus intentos por lograr de nuevo su independencia, gladio pensaba que era muy pronto para querer hacerlo pero al menos dejaría que se moviera con total libertad en la habitación, aunque eso no significaba que no estaría pendiente de sus pasos

Después de al menos 20 minutos de ducha gladio decidio que era prudente entrar a "asearse un poco" mientras vigilaba que todo anduviera bien "estoy entrando iggy"

"gladio!" ignis ya había terminado de ducharse, secado su cuerpo, colocado una toalla alrededor de su cintura y estaba en camino a acicalarse, pero la repentina entrada de su amigo lo habia hecho saltar "que necesitas gladio aun no termino"

"lo se vengo a darte una mano" respondió naturalmente y se acercó al castaño

"no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo por mi mismo"

"vamos iggy, solo te ayudare a afeitarte, me pone un poco nervioso imaginarte con una navaja cerca de tu cuello" dijo percatándose de la semi-desnudez de su amigo y sonrojándose un poco

"puedo manejarlo, no hay necesidad de que intervengas" respondió con un deje de cansancio

"insisto" y al decir esto el mayor tomo la navaja de entre las manos de ignis y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, gladio podía vislumbrar la molestia en la cara de su amigo pero al no poner mas resistencia prosiguió con su labor, coloco suficiente crema para afeitar en su rostro con cuidado de no tocar las cicatrices, mientras lo hacia ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, al terminar gladio paso una toalla por el rostro de ignis para quitar sobrante de crema o agua, lo hizo lento, demasiado lento diría el, no podía evitar mirarlo, desearlo, comenzó a imaginar nuevamente escenas sucias con ignis cosa que fue despertando en el una erección, al darse cuenta se ruborizo y lucho para hablar con normalidad "listo iggs, quedaste impecable, ahora si fueras tan amable de salir, necesito una buena ducha"

Gladio esperaba no haber parecido demasiado sospechoso, resistió el impulso de llevar a ignis fuera y espero a que saliera por si mismo, cerro la puerta detrás de el y apuro a deshacerse de su ropa, desabrocho sus pantalones de cuero y soltó un leve gemido cuando su longitud quedo libre de la presión, la tomo en su mano y comenzó acariciarse lo hizo lentamente, era tortuoso pero no aceleraba el ritmo, el sabia que no debía estar haciendo eso, que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, comenzó a imaginase acariciando el cuerpo de ignis, escuchando sus leves gemidos acariciando sus erecciones, adorando su cuerpo, el escudo no pudo mas y con un gruñido dejo salir su semilla manchando su mano y el suelo de la ducha, respiraba con dificultad y se recargo en una de las paredes cerrando los ojos y lanzando un largo suspiro para segundos después darse un baño en condiciones

Mientras tanto ignis estaba en el pequeño balcón de la habitación, le había pedido a prompto que le entregara la ropa limpia que habían traido consigo y con un poco de ayuda se vistió, el rubio se ofrecio a peinar su cabello, ignis no declino la oferta pero le dijo que esperara a que estuviera completamente seco

"yawn!" bostezo prompto "hombre, noct debería despertar en cualquier momento, espero lo haga pronto"

"no podemos acelerar su proceso, cuando el se sienta completamente recuperado despertara, mientras tanto solo nos queda esperar" dijo ignis mientras automáticamente subió una mano a su rostro e intento tocar las inexistentes gafas, sintió un poco de vergüenza y pudo percibir la mirada de prompto "lo siento, es la costumbre"

"no te preocupes, te conseguiremos unas gafas nuevas, es un poco raro verte sin ellas, todos estos años, no recuerdo un dia en el que te viera sin ellas"

"en ese entonces las necesitaba, pero ahora dudo mucho que me sean muy útiles, aunque debo admitir que me siento un tanto incómodo"

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos mas hasta que escucharon que llamaban a la puerta

-TOK-TOK-TOK-

"en un momento!" grito prompto y fue corriendo, abrió la puerta y vio al amable señor que los había traido del hospital "hola, que se le ofrece?"

"oh nada, solo vengo a informarles que varios de los puestos de comida y artículos varios volvieron a abrir sus puertas hoy por si se les ofrece algo" respondió el anciano

Ambos agradecieron la información al viejo y este se marcho, mientras esperaban a que gladio terminara de asearse, cuando el escudo salió vio a prompto peinando el cabello de ignis, quien ya estaba por terminar, no dijo nada y prosiguió a poner su propia ropa

"hace un momento, el amable señor que nos condujo aquí, nos aviso de que algunos de los puestos de alimentos y artículos varios están reabriendo sus puertas cerca de aquí, no estaría mal ir a ver si algo nos es útil y desayunar de paso" dijo ignis una vez prompto le dio el visto bueno "aunque deberá ser una salida rápida, a estas alturas noct debería despertar en cualquier momento"

"me parece bien, tenemos bastante gil acumulado ya que la canciller no esta cobrando nuestra estancia aquí, apuesto que podremos encontrar cosas bastante útiles"

"y lo mas importante, buena comida" añadió prompto ganando una sonrisa de parte de sus compañeros

Y una vez listos partieron, prompto comento que había mucha mas gente que ayer y que los caminos se veían un poco problemáticos para pasar por ellos, ignis argumento que probablemente era por que este era uno de los pocos lugares que estaban abiertos al público y que probablemente la mayoría de los otros caminos estaban destruidos, admitió sentía un poco de miedo al sentir el choque de las personas a su alrededor, podían significar un problema por esto prompto había insistido en que se mantuviera pegado a el, todos iban y venían con bastante prisa y fácilmente podían tropezar con ignis y hacerlo caer, ante tal visión de esto el rubio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo asi ocurriera por lo que mantenía a un brazo rodeando su cintura, gladio los seguía muy de cerca vigilando que ninguno tuviera demasiadas dificultades para atravesar el cumulo de personas pero parando de vez en cuando para mirar algunos productos en venta y comprar suministros que creía necesarios

Mientras caminaba un destello lo cegó por un momento al recuperarse de su aturdimiento vio un pequeño puesto en la esquina de un callejón de donde provenía el resplandor lo cual llamo su atención, se acerco y entre todos los accesorios y pociones pudo distinguir una pequeña caja de madera se veía polvorienta y vieja, el pequeño broche plateado fue de donde provenía el brillo, gladio sentía un extraño sentimiento floreciendo en su pecho, era bastante calido, era como si la pequeña caja estuviera llamándolo, al acercarse escucho a la dueña del puesto hablar

"buen dia joven, hay algo que le interese en particular?" pregunto, la persona era una mujer ya bastante entada en años, se podía vislumbrar toda la experiencia y sabiduría acumulada en su rostro, portaba una amable sonrisa la cual dio confianza al guerrero

Gladio la miro por un momento y devolvió el gestopara segundos después encontrarse mirando de nuevo a la pequeña caja y tomándola entre sus dedos "esto, me parece bastante familiar pero no logro recordar donde la he visto"

La anciana mantuvo su mirada en gladio y después de unos segundos se acerco a el "esta caja ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, fue entregada por el abuelo de mi abuelo a su hijo justo antes de morir, olvidada en una de las esquinas de nuestra casa y hasta hace ya varios años encontrada por mi" le dijo mientras tomada la caja de entre sus dedos "al encontrarla junto a ella estaba una pequeña carta, supongo que fue escrita hace muchos años por su anterior dueño, en la carta decía que no existía replica igual en todo eos, yo estuve a punto de darles uso al casarme con mi prometido pero desgraciadamente murió antes de dar nuestros votos"

Gladio observo a la anciana mientras que con sus manos temblorosas abria el pequeño broche incrustado en la caja revelando asi dos relucientes anillos "en ese trozo gastado de papel venia escrito que esta pequeña caja y su contenido habían pasado por grandes desgracias y privilegios, y que merecen ser tratados con respeto" dijo la mujer mientras volvia a poner la caja en las manos del gigante "no estas obligado a creer todo lo que dice esta pobre anciana muchacho, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que en toda mi vida no vi nada mas hermoso que esto dos anillos, me gustaría que se mantuvieran a mi lado mas tiempo, pero estoy vieja, no tengo hijos ni más familia y si permanecen conmigo mas tiempo es posible que se pierdan en el olvido o sean tomados por personas que solo quieran enriquecerse con ello"

El guerrero podía entender que esos anillos valieran tanto, nunca había visto un material tan puro, dudaba que fueran de este mundo siquiera "es verdad que son unos ejemplares increíbles, logre ver la caja de entre todos sus otros artículos, algo de ella me llamaba, pero dudo que tenga el gil necesario para comprarlos" gladio tenia una mirada de decepción en su rostro el quería esos anillos, no entendía porque pero necesitaba aquellas joyas, muy a pesar de sus propios deseos el sabia que no podía adquirirlos, ellos necesitaban utilizar el gil que tenían para los ítems que necesitarían en su viaje

Mientras gladio regresaba la caja a su propietaria escucho la voz de prompto llamando por el

"gladio!... gladio donde estas?" gritaba el rubio mientras intentaba pasar entre la multitud de personas con ignis fuertemente agarrado de la cintura, regresaban al ultimo lugar donde el pistolera habia visto al gigante


	5. pasado y presente

Antes de notar que gladio no estaba con ellos ignis y prompto habían pasado por algunas tiendas y comprado algunas cosas de interés, fue en la última tienda que visitaron donde prompto vio algunas gafas oscuras, no eran muy caras y rápidamente llevo a ignis para que se las probara aun sin percatarse de la falta de su compañero, el rubio observo la mercancía, había variedad de diseños pero prompto quería unas que se adaptaran perfectamente al rostro de su amigo, tomo las que mas se parecían a sus antiguas gafas y las coloco en la cara de ignis

"que tal las sientes iggy?, no te lastiman?" pregunto a su amigo

"mmm, no, no siento ningún dolor al mantenerlas puestas" dijo mientras que con un dedo las acomodaba sobre su nariz "que tal se ven?"

"cool, son parecidas a las antiguas, solo que con mas de estilo y completamente negras" le respondió

"me siento cómodo con ellas, tenemos suficiente gil para comprarlas?"

"por supuesto" dijo sacando el gil de su bolsillo "espera a que te vea gladdy"

"no esta cerca?" pregunto ignis

"uhm…. No lo veo por ningún lado, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo"

Después de pagar prompto e ignis regresaron sobre sus pasos esperando encontrar al escudo en algún puesto cercano, gladio había estado muy cerca de ellos vigilando que ninguno de los altissianos se pasaran de listos, pero al no ver rastro de su amigo prompto comenzó a preocuparse y pensar que talvez se había metido en problemas, algunos de los ciudadanos sabían que la causa de toda la destrucción en la ciudad era por culpa de ellos y talvez habían tomado represalias contra su enorme amigo, solo de pensar en eso asustaba a prompto, ignis al sentir el creciente estado de pánico de su amigo intento calmarlo

"tranquilízate prompto, el esta bien, lo mas seguro es que permanezca en algún pequeño puesto, o este buscándonos" dijo tranquilizando un poco al menor

"si, tienes razón, el tipo grande no se meteria en problemas ahora" dijo esperando que ignis estuviera en lo correcto "gladio!... gladio donde estas?"

Después de unos minutos mas buscándolo prompto escucho a gladio llamarlos "aquí!" levanto la voz el mayor "por aquí!" e inmediatamente el rubio se giro en dirección de la gruesa voz

"gladio!, hombre te estuvimos buscando, no te separes asi de nosotros" decía el menor mientras se acercaba

"prompto tiene razón, deberias avísanos cuando te separes" agrego ignis quien aun se mantenía bajo el agarre del rubio

"lo siento iggy, tienen razón"

La anciana se mantuvo expectante, pero al mirar con mas detenimiento al castaño su cara cambio a la del horror total y comenzó a acercarse a el lentamente, bajo la mirada confusa de sus dos compañeros, al llegar frente a ignis tomo una de sus manos alertando al fin de la tercera presencia al estratega quien no estaba al tanto de que ocurría, y deposito un tembloroso beso sobre ella, ignis podía sentir gruesas lagrimas mojar el dorso de su mano, sintió el impulso de quitarla pero no hizo nada, no sabia quien lo había tomado y tampoco era consciente de la completa confusión de gladio y prompto, segundos después la anciana hablo

"lo siento, lo siento tanto" decía la anciana sin soltar la mano de ignis "yo creí, creí que había muerto en la explosión, cuando me aparto del peligro junto con los dos pequeños, no estaba por ninguna parte, perdóneme, si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de la canciller y evacuar con todos, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero por favor comprenda debía volver por ellos"

Al escuchar esto las cosas conectaron rápidamente para ignis y separándose de prompto se dirigió a la anciana frente a el tomando con su mano libre la de la vieja "usted no tiene nada de que disculparse" dijo arrodillándose y quedando a la altura de la señora "me alegro de haber estado ahí en ese momento y lograr salvarla a usted y a los niños"

"pero debido a eso tu…." Ella quería decir que debido a su irresponsabilidad ahora ignis estaba ciego, si ella se hubiera percatado antes de las criaturas y los hubiera mantenido con ella, el joven que tenia enfrente no seria portador de tales marcas y no gozara ahora de la eterna oscuridad "por mi culpa"

"esto no fue su culpa, fui yo quien se descuidó, protegerlos era mi deber, no debe sentir ninguna responsabilidad" al decir esto ignis sintió el agarre en su mano desaparecer y trasladarse a su rostro, podía sentir los temblorosos dedos de la vieja bailando por sus mejillas y evitando tocar las cicatrices repartidas en su ojo izquierdo

"gracias, muchas gracias por seguir vivo, y gracias por permitirme disculparme ante usted" al decir esto la anciana dio un ultimo beso en la rente de ignis a modo de respeto y agradecimiento "usted es una persona que vale su peso en oro, tiene un corazón tan puro, nunca deje que las palabras de terceros hagan vacilar su determinación, aun le queda un largo camino por recorrer, tiene suerte de estar rodeado de personas que se preocupan profundamente por usted"

"le agradezco tales palabras" ignis recordaba a la anciana al ser una de las ultimas cosas que vio, e imagino una dulce sonrisa descansando en sus agrietados labios

Mientras tanto gladio y prompto no entendían nada y se lanzaban miradas confusas entre ellos, hasta que al final decidió hablar el menor

"iggy, creo que deberíamos volver al hotel, hemos conseguido muchas cosas y recuerda que es posible que entre estos días despierte noct" le dijo a ignis casi susurrándolo en su oído mientras tomaba su brazo, ignis asintió en señal de aprobación

"fue una grata noticia saber que se encuentra bien pero me temo que debo volver a mi lugar de hospedaje" menciono mientras volvía a una posición normal

"el placer fue mío"

gladio había dicho que haría algunas cosas mas y que los alcanzaba mas tarde, una vez quedo dicho todo prompto e ignis se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel, con la mirada de gladio en sus espaldas, para la anciana no había pasado desapercibido que el gigante tenia fuertes sentimientos por su salvador, cuando gladio regreso la mirada a ella, la vieja le dio una dulce sonrisa y se puso frente a el mientras que con sus manos temblorosas cerraba el puño de gladio con la caja aun adentro, gladio seguía confundido con todo lo que pasaba

"que ocurre" pregunto

"pude ver el amor que usted tiene por ese hombre, fue mucho tiempo desde que vi una mirada tan llena de cariño como la suya"

Gladio al sentirse expuesto fue cubierto por un fuerte sonrojo y sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar, quería responderle a la señora que no era verdad pero las palabras no salían de su boca, cosa que agradeció pues realmente no quería saborear tan amarga mentira

"no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie" le dijo mirando ahora el puño cerrado de gladio "estos anillos significan mucho para mi, pero se que en tus manos estarán mejor, por eso he decidido dártelos"

"que?" logro decir el escudo "no puedo aceptar esto, es algo muy valioso tanto monetario como personal para usted, estos anillos son una pequeña fortuna"

"es verdad y estoy totalmente segura que esta pequeña fortuna sobrevivirá mas años contigo y con el" la anciana dirigió sus cansados ojos a los fugases de gladio "si permanecen mas tiempo conmigo tendrían los días contados"

"me halaga que piense asi, pero la realidad es que lo que siento por ignis es un amor unilateral" gladio sabia que alguien tan perfecto como ignis no se fijaría en un tipo desastroso como el, el estratega siempre estaba ocupado en reuniones o con el cuidado del príncipe, siempre estaba revoloteando a su alrededor y eso había hecho pensar que tenia algún tipo de sentimiento por el

"ya te rechazo acaso?" pregunto la vieja "como para que pongas una cara tan triste"

Miro a la anciana por unos momentos, era verdad que se veía tan miserable al hablar de ignis? "el no lo sabe, y hare hasta lo imposible para que no se entere nunca"

"es realmente eso lo que quieres?"

"no, pero es lo que necesito, lo que todos necesitamos, no puedo arriesgarme a decirle mis sentimientos, eso seria demasiado egoísta" gladio apretó mas la pequeña caja en su mano, pero después de unos segundos su estoica cara se relajo y comenzó un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior "a quien quiero engañar, es miedo, tengo miedo a que me rechace, a perder su amistad, a que las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser como antes"

"Desde que te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por el las cosas dejaron de ser como antes" reprendió la vieja tocando el brazo del escudo "tus ojos dejaron de mirarlo como antes, tus manos dejaron de tocarlo como antes, tu cuerpo entero comenzó a necesitarlo, tienes miedo de que algo cambie si le dices lo que sientes, tonterías, todo ha cambiado ya"

"pero, no me puedo imaginar una vida sin el cerca, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días como su amigo" le respondió sin mantenerle la mirada "no quiero que se aleje, no lo soportaría"

"Y si el también te amara?" pregunto la anciana mirando una pequeña chispa aparecer en los ojos del gigante "que pasaría si el también te amara y pensara lo mismo que tu, que debido a sus estúpidas ideas nunca lograran ser claros entre si, que alguno de los dos reuniera valor para decirlo cuando ya fuera muy tarde, te has parado a pensar en eso?, no pierdes nada al confesarlo, tienes miedo de perder su amistad?, no lo tengas, si han sido amigos por tanto tiempo el no permitiría que por algo como eso los separasen, inclusive podría hacer que se fije mas en ti"

Gladio lanzo un bufido ante el comentario de la vieja, esas cosas solo pasaban en las novelas, que ocurriese en la vida real era muy difícil prácticamente imposible, o eso quería creer el "quizás algún dia reúna el valor necesario para decirlo, ahora lo que necesita es nuestro apoyo, no será fácil para el adaptarse a su ceguera, además no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechado de el"

Al decir eso ultimo llevo al caja en sus manos de vuelta a su dueña quien amablemente lo rechazo "te entregue los anillos por voluntad propia, en mi vida te había visto, no te conozco para nada, pero por raro que se escuche, confió en ti, y dejare que lleves los anillos contigo, al final, terminaras haciendo lo que quieras con ellos, venderlos, usarlos e incluso puedes perderlos" dijo la anciana mirando las manos de gladio "pero tirare una moneda al aire y confiare en ti, puedo ver que eres buena persona, el que te hayas interesado en esta fea caja polvorienta sin saber que había en su interior me lo dijo, se que harás lo correcto, pude ver que tus compañeros son mas que tus amigos, son tus hermanos y por ser sincero no los va dividir, confía en esta anciana tonta que por no declarar su amor a tiempo nunca fue capaz de ser feliz"

Gladio no dijo nada, mas sus ojos lo dijeron todo, estaba conmovido de que la anciana tuviera mas confianza en el que el mismo, de que decidiera confiarle algo tan valioso, de creer en el, gladio podía sentir su apoyo, el apoyo que necesitaba, que le aseguraran que lo que el sentía no estaba mal, que no estaba prohibido, que no era incorrecto, el empujón que necesitaba para dar el paso a revelar la verdad, momentos después dio gracias a la señora por los anillos y se despidió retirándose de nuevo al hotel

En todo el camino de regreso no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que había decidido estaba bien, bebería tomar el riesgo como le dijo la anciana?, o se mantendría con su decisión de no revelarlo nunca?, esas dos preguntas absorbieron toda su mente, cuando llego al hotel pregunto por ignis y prompto quienes ya habían regresado a la habitación donde se hospedaban, ambos decidieron sentarse junto a la cama y comenzar a hablar cuando el gigante llego

Ignis escucho la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente dejo su charla con el menor y pregunto quien era "quien esta ahí?"

"soy yo iggy, acabo de llegar" respondió una gruesa voz "no esperaba verlos a ambos aquí para ser preciso"

"bueno, no es exactamente que haya muchas cosas que hacer por aquí en estos días" dijo el rubio "asi que iggy y yo nos pusimos a charlar un poco"

"mmm, y sobre que hablaban?, si se puede saber"

"de nada en especial, simplemente prompto me ayudo a hacer un poco el inventario de los suministros que tenemos y hablamos sobre que tan mal están las calles de altissia"

"interesante" gladio se quedo pensativo acerca de lo que había hablado la anciana con ignis, el guerrero en ningún momento pensó en presionar al castaño para que le dijera como exactamente había perdido la vista, siempre creyo que esperaría a que ignis estuviera listo para decírselos pero ahora, se encontraba con muchas ansias de saberlo todo y no pensó perder algo por preguntar "por cierto ignis, sobre lo que te dijo la mujer"

"ahh" ignis dejo escapar un lago suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá donde estaba "en realidad no planeaba contarles nada, no me hace especial ilusión recordarla y mucho menos contarla"

"no te sientas presionado a decirnos si no quieres" lo interrumpió prompto "se por experiencia que hay cosas que uno no desea contar"

"esta bien, yo confio en ustedes, solo que no me parece correcto poner mi carga en sus hombros"

"la carga es de todos ignis, no debe ser solo tuya" dijo gladio mientras tomaba asiento junto al estratega "como un pequeño chocobo me dijo, los amigos están para ayudarte a llevar tus pesadas cargas, no dudes en usarnos de vez en cuando"

"oye!" grito el rubio en señal de protesta por el apodo, ganándose una palmada en la espalda de parte del mayor

"ugh, muy bien les contare todo, pero prométanme que nunca se lo contaran a noctis, al menos no la versión larga" condiciono ignis "ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que esta pasando"

"lo prometemos" dijeron al mismo tiempo gladio y prompto

-FLASH BACK-

Gladio, prompto e ignis habían hecho lo que noctis les había mandado, evacuar a todos los altissianos, pero para hacerlo habían tenido que separarse y cubrir cada uno una región de la ciudad, antes de que despertaran al leviathan ignis les había explicado la forma en la que tenían que evacuar a los civiles, enseñándoles las rutas mas seguras para cada lado de la ciudad, pero cuando el leviathan despertó dodo se volvió un caos, por suerte habían logrado evacuar a la mayoría de las personas pero aun quedaban algunas que se separaron del grupo, para esto ignis decidió dar una última vuelta a su sector y cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie mas en necesidad de su ayuda aunque habían estado en contacto todo el tiempo hubo un momento en el que la comunicación fallo y los tres quedaron incomunicados

"gladio, prompto diríjanse donde esta noct cuando terminen con su sector, recuerden que los soldados magitek van a estar tratando de impedir que realice el pacto con la diosa" grito ignis atreves de su móvil para que los otros pudieran escucharlo "desde aquí puedo ver varias de sus naves acercándose apostaría a que van a desembarcar cerca de mi, su posición esta mas cerca de la mia por lo que pueden llegar a el en menor tiempo"

"lo sabemos iggy, pero varios magitek ya están desembarcando alrededor de los civiles que aun no han sido evacuados" respondió el mayor mientras sacaba su espadón del éter "para mi va a ser un poco difícil salir de mi posición, que hay de ti prompto?!"

"uhm, todos mis civiles han sido evacuados chicos" dijo mientras corría en dirección a noct "ya estoy corriendo hacia noct, puedo ver algunas motos magitek volando en su dirección"

"escúchame prompt" hablo ignis "intenta derribar a algún soldado de ellas y toma su posición, en una de esas debe ser mas fácil llegar al príncipe, es tu única opción en este momento"

"que!?, subir a una en pleno vuelo, hombre voy a morir"

"claro que no rubio" lo animo gladio

"gladio tiene razón confiamos en ti eres nuestra única oportunidad" respondió convencido ignis mientras se preparaba para luchar contra los soldados que desembarcaban a su lado "debes hacerlo ya prompto"

"oh amigo! De acuerdo lo hare!" grito prompto los otros podían escuchar los disparos del arma del rubio, unos cuantos mas y se escucho un cuerpo caer un grito de prompto y un cuerpo golpeando algo duro y de metal "ah, ah, ah, l-lo hice, lo hice chicos estoy en una de estas uuuoooh"

"asi se hace promp"

"bien hecho prompto, ahora ve directo a noctis y dale toda la ayuda que puedas"

"entendido!"

antes de que despertaran al leviathan, ignis les había explicado la forma en la que tenían que evacuar a los civiles, enseñándoles las rutas mas seguras para cada lado de la ciudad, pero cuando el leviathan despertó dodo se volvió un caos, por suerte habían logrado evacuar a la mayoría de las personas pero aun quedaban algunas que se separaron del grupo, para esto ignis decidió dar una última vuelta a su sector y cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie mas en necesidad de su ayuda, una ves hecho fue corriendo al siguiente sector el cual era de gladio, espero poder encontrarlo rápidamente para darle una mano y terminar lo antes posible, no era una distancia muy alejada, en el recorrido se topo con algunos soldados magitek que despacho sin muchos problemas y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la formidable figura del guerrero, se acerco mas aprisa y cuando estaba a una distancia decente, lanzo una de sus dagas directo a la cabeza de un magitek que se dirigía a atacar a gladio

"iggy, que haces aquí, porque no vas directo a noct?" pregunto mientras blandía su gran espada

"pienso que la mejor manera de avanzar hacia el es todos juntos, además estoy un poco aliviado de que prompto lo haya alcanzado ya, pero aun sigo preocupado debido a que no tenemos comunicación"

"ah, tines razón, como siempre, bien vayamos aya!"

Y asi tanto ignis como gladio comenzaron a pelear enserio contra las hordas de soldados que se aproximaban, gladio con el blandir de su espadón barrio con un poco menos de la mitad de los enemigos que los rodeaba, ignis en cambio corría directamente a ellos con sus gráciles movimientos cortando con sus dagas las partes mas importantes de las maquinas inutilizándolas, cuando creían que habían terminado con todos varios mas saltaron desde una de las naves que acompañaba a la del canciller

"maldición esto no termina nunca, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí" dijo gladio tomando de nuevo su posición de combate

"debemos encontrar la forma mas rápida de deshacernos de ellos y poder avanzar hacia noct, para avisarle que ardyn esta aqui"

Los magitek rodearon a la pareja en cuestión de segundos ignis y gladio estaban espalda con espalda

"que hacemos iggy" pregunto gladio en un susurro buscando indicaciones

"la mejor forma seria trabajando en conjunto gladio, difícilmente veo que salgamos rápido de aquí si no lo hacemos" respondio mientras se ajustaba las gafas

"me parece perfecto" gladio estaba exitado pocas veces podía combatir en conjunto con ignis ya que sus estilos de lucha eras completamente opuestos y se les dificultaba un poco encontrar el punto exacto, pero eso no importaba gladio confiaba plenamente en ignis y sabia que ignis sentía los mismo, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en hacerlo

Antes de comenzar con el segundo round ignis sintió a gladio levantarlo como si no pesara nada y lanzarlo hacia donde había mas magiteks el castaño de inmediato entendio lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo y en el aire comenzó a girar con sus dagas cortando varias cabezas para que al final invocara su lanza y con ella atravesara a unos cuantos mas, gladio lo seguía de cerca cuidando su espalda y terminando de matar a los pocos que habían resistido el golpe, cuando regreso a mirar a ignis vio que corría hacia el y le mostro señas de arriba, de inmediato comprendió lo que quería decir y se preparó para recibirlo y lanzarlo a una nave de la que seguían cayendo soldados, debía ser un lanzamiento perfecto para asi no hacerle daño a su compañero ni muy flojo ni muy potente, se preparo en menos de un segundo cuando observo a ignis saltar sobre el, cuando el estratega estaba en la posición justa gladio le dio el impulso necesario para elevarse lo suficiente y abordar la nave, permaneció mirándolo por un momento para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y prosiguió enfrentando a los de abajo quienes poco a poco iban rodeándolo, ignis por otro lado al abordar la nave magitek obviamente estaría repleta de soldados los cuales al darse cuenta del intruso comenzaron a correr hacia el con intención de destruir la amenaza, ignis opto por esquivar todos los ataques, puesto que en el espacio reducido de la nave no podría manejarse bien y prefirió avanzar donde pilotaban la nave, para asi derribarla, cuando lo logro salto de la nave la cual no había cambiado de posición y gladio al verlo cayendo corrió para interceptarlo en el aire

"gracias" dijo ignis mientras saltaba de los brazos de gladio al suelo

"podrías haberme avisado antes, que pasa si no te hubiera atrapado"

"lo hiciste, yo sabia que me atraparías" respondio ante la acusativa del guerrero, quien solo dio un suspiro y comenzaron de nuevo a quitar de su camino a los soldados

Pocos minutos pasaron en los que gladio e ignis lucharon hombro con hombro, al terminar con sus oponente, respiraban con un poco de dificultad y continuaban avanzando hacia su rey, al cual aun podían ver en la lejana, ambos tomaron un largo respiro y comenzaron a correr nuevamente, esquivando cuerpos y escombros tirados por la ciudad ahora en ruinas, pero hubo un momento en el que ignis escucho algo y se detuvo en seco, animando a que su compañero se detuviera también

"que ocurre iggy, nos falta poco" pregunto el gigante acercándose a su amigo

"escuche algo" respondio mientras miraba a todas partes, después de pasar la vista por el lugar en un par de ocasiones escucho de nuevo el sonido y pudo ver a un infante correr tras los escombros "ahí!, aun hay civiles!"

"que?!" dijo asomándose entre los edificios caidos "no puedo pasar por aquí, y no puedo destruirlos, puede que haya mas sobrevivientes ahí atrás"

"yo sacare a los civiles, tu ve donde noctis" le indico mientras trepaba los escombros para tratar de encontrar un camino viable por el que pudiera pasar

"de que estas hablando, no puedo dejarte aquí solo" dijo gladio a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que siguiera subiendo

"se que no es la mejor de mis ideas pero no podemos estar aquí noct nos necesita, pero tampoco podemos dejar a estas personas aquí, sin duda morirán" ignis lo decía mirando a gladio fijamente a los ojos, sabia que era arriesgado y por un momento estuvo a punto de confesar a gladio todo lo que sentía, por si no se volvían a ver, pero decidio no hacerlo "vamos gladio, no pierdas mas tiempo aquí, enseguida te alcanzo"

"maldición iggy, mas te vale que lo hagas, te estaré esperando en la bahía" grito dando un ultimo vistaso a su amigo antes de alejarse corriendo, dejando a ignis solo mirándolo partir

Después de perder a gladio en el horizonte ignis continuo buscando una abertura por la que pudiera entrar para acceder a la otra parte de la ciudad, cuando encontró cruzo y comenzó con la búsqueda de los civiles, trato de agudizar mas su oído para captar cualquier sonido que le indicara que estaban cerca, mientras corría por las desérticas calles alcanzo a ver dos pequeñas sombras correr, seguidas de una mas grande, inmediatamente ignis aumento la velocidad y espero no llegar tarde para socorrerlos de lo que sea que los perseguía, pero mientras mes se acercaba a ellos mas nítido escuchaba la voz de una persona mayor una anciana para ser mas especifico, gritando los nombres de dos personas maybes y lorían, al entender de que se trataba ignis disminuyo su velocidad para no asustar a las personas, las cuales ya habían cesado completamente su persecución, ignis de aproximo a paso lento para no alterarlos y pudo divisarlos físicamente, una anciana ya bastante entrada en años tomando de las manos a dos pequeños una niña y un niño,cuando el estratega estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los civiles les hablo para no sorprenderlos

"disculpe madame" se dirigió a la señora mayor con respeto quien de inmediato volteo su mirada a el, ignis podía ver que reflejaba el miedo en sus ojos y no era para menos al estar en un lugar repleto de cuerpos y escombros "no se asuste he venido a auxiliarla y llevarla a una zona segura"

"quien, quien es usted" respondió vacilante

"mi nombre es ignis, ignis scientia junto con mis compañeros evacuamos a los civiles, pero me temo que nos olvidamos de usted"

"Yo asistí, un jovencito rubio nos estaba dando indicaciones y protegiendo de las maquinas del imperio, faltaba poco para que saliera en los barcos con todos pero estos pequeños" dijo señalando a los niños que sostenía fuertemente "ellos corrieron fuera del barco de su madre, ella no se entero hasta que ya era muy tarde, asi que yo corri tras ellos, pero comprenda joven ya estoy muy vieja, se perdieron los estuve buscando aun con todo desmoronándose no podía abandonarlos"

"no se preocupe" dijo ignis "es nuestra obligación velar por ustedes, por favor sígame la conduciré a un lugar seguro"

Y sin mas dilación la anciana y los niños lo siguieron, en esos momentos ignis tenia una vaga idea de donde podrían haber aun barcos disponibles no muy lejos de ahí, esperando internamente no estar equivocado, tuvieron que adentrarse aún más al corazón de altissia, muy a pesar de ignis pues estaba preocupado de que algo les sucediera a sus seguidores, lograron llegar al pequeño muelle viendo la destrucción causada, varios de los botes estaban destruidos, pero ignis busco entre los escombros para ver si aun quedaba alguno utilizable por suerte asi fue uno de los pequeños botes no estaba tan mal y con un poco de esfuerzo logro encender inmediatamente subio a la señora y a los niños dándole un pequeño tutorial de como funcionaba, pero mientras lo hacia escucho una burlona voz

"vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí" dijo la misteriosa voz "estas un poco lejos de tus amigos no es asi?

"ardyn!" ignis inmediatamente se interpuso entre el canciller y los civiles "que haces aquí, que quieres?!"

"acaso necesito razón para ver a mi antiguo juguete?" respondió mientras se acercaba y ponía su fría mano en la mejilla de ignis "creiste que no lo note, que no te recordaría?, como podría olvidarte ignis"

"cállate!" el estratega lo silencio "eso ya no importa"

"tus ojos me dicen lo contrario" contradijo ardyn mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos "a decir verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí, intentando salvar a un pequeño grupo de campesinos, olvídate de ellos ignis, si quieres puedo aceptarte únete a mi, aun tengo cosas que hacer con tu cuerpo, o ya olvidaste los viejos tiempos?" la voz de ardyn era baja, lo suficiente para que el castaño pudiera captar cada palabra,

"nunca, mi lealtad esta con lucis y con noct" ignis recordando el infierno que vivió en sus primeros días de infancia y con la visión de los ultimo dicho un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna "si eso es a lo que viniste puedes irte"

"lastima, esperaba que te unieras por voluntad propia, pasamos tantas cosas juntos" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios "pero quieras o no volveré a poner mis manos sobre ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo ya lo veras"

"cállate y lárgate de una vez, aquí no hay nada para ti" respondió encolerizado

"oh, porque esa hostilidad pequeño?, solo vine a destruir a unas pequeñas ratas que aun estaban en la ciudad por un poco de diversión ya que estaba bastante aburrido podríamos decir"

"Que?" y de inmediato ignis regreso a ver a la señora y a los niños los cuales estaban rodeados por algunos soldados magitek, ignis corrió hacia ellos invocando sus dagas y comenzando a despachar a los robots, sus movimientos eran un poco calculados pues lo único que tenia en la mente fue salvar a el trio de civiles, como pudo llego hasta el barco derrotando a las maquinas que lo habían abordado y poniendo en marcha al bote, para después volver a saltar a la bahía y terminar con los MT restantes, todo a su alrededor era un caos de partes metálicas rotas, disparos y armas punzocortantes dirigiéndose a el por todas direcciones, pero con la calma de saber que los civiles estaban en camino de estar a salvo su concentración en la batalla fue mayor y sin mucho mas esfuerzo logro vencer a los soldados magitek, pero cuando se encontraba cortando los circuitos del ultimo logro ver como un destello salir de las manos de ardyn en dirección al bote donde los ciudadanos estaban escapando, ignis inmediatamente corrió para interceptarlo y logro desviarlo de ellos pero ocurrio un error de calculo y la bola de energía termino explotando en contra de uno de los tanques de combustible de los barcos destruidos, generando una gran explosión en la cual el se vio envuelto, debido a la gran explosión un gran puente que unia dos partes de la isla y que cruzaba justo encima de la bahía colapso bloqueando el paso por donde los civiles habían cruzado evitando asi que alguien mas pudiera seguirlos

Para desgracia de ignis la explosión no lo había dejado inconsciente y para cuando los oídos dejaron de zumbarle sus otros sentidos pudieron tomar control, sintió el concreto bajo su cuerpo y un gran dolor en la parte izquierda de su rostro también sentía otras partes del cuerpo muy adoloridas pero no les dio vital importancia, sus gafas habían desaparecido y por mas que intentaba no podía abrir los ojos o eso creyo el pues todo era negro a su alrededor, mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico y mantenerse consiente, escucho pasos acercarse a el, ignis sabia de quien eran pero estaba muy adolorido y débil para protegerse si a ardyn se le ocurría acabar con el

"que no te enseñaron de pequeño a no lanzarte en la trayectoria de las bolas de energía?" pregunto burlonamente "quedaste hecho un desastre, con tan hermosos ojos que tenias, lastima, pero no te preocupes no te matare, aun podrías serme útil mi querido, sin ti tus amigos estarán perdidos, principalmente el príncipe, jajaja, deseo con ansias ver como se fragmentara su pequeño grupo de ineptos, eres el pilar de todos ellos y ahora que estas roto, que es lo que harán?"

El estratega podía escuchar lo que el canciller decía pero no lograba entender lo que significaban esas palabras, el dolor lo estaba drenando y lentamente caía en un estado inconsciente, mientras lo hacia pensó en que ocurriría si no volvia a despertar, le fallaría a noctis, le fallaría al rey, a lucis, pensó en gladio, si todo terminaba aquí nunca seria capaz de decirle la verdad, que había estado enamorado de el desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, que nunca supo como demostrarlo, y entre todos sus deberes nunca encontró el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una forma correcta de hacérselo saber, rogo a los dioses no morir ahí, rogo poder salvarse y seguir en el viaje con sus amigos, que este no fuera su final, aun había muchas cosas que faltaban por hacer, y mientras pensaba en cada una su consciencia iba lentamente desapareciendo

\- FIN FLASH BACK-

" y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió" dijo ignis a su pequeña audiencia después de contarles todo por lo que paso, obviamente omitiendo ciertas cosas, pero al no escuchar respuesta por parte de prompto y gladio preocupo un poco al asesor "esta todo bien?"

"q-que si esta todo bien?" enfatizo el guerrero "por supuesto que nada esta bien!, maldición!"

"tranquilízate gladio, lo pasado en el pasado esta y no hay nada que podamos hacer para revertirlo"

"p-pero c-como puedes tomarlo tan tranquilamente ignis" esta ves fue el turno del pistolero para hablar "si tan solo hubiéramos estado ahí"

"ninguno de nosotros podía saber el curso de los acontecimientos de ese trágico dia, y por lo que parece ser a la señorita lunafreya y a mi nos toco la peor parte, pero no culpo a nadie, la culpa de todo esto es mia por no estar completamente alerta con ardyn cerca"

"si no te hubiera dejado atrás, si te hubiera seguido, MALDICION!" al final gladio no pudo mas y grito golpeando la pared mas cercana y creando un agujero en ella, el remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro, durante unos segundos nadie menciono ni una sola palabra el ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso y prompto decidió que lo mas prudente seria ir a vigilar a noctis en su habitación

después de que salio gladio comenzó a sollozar, no podía mas, no lograba aguantar todo su sufrimiento acumulado, todas sus frustraciones, sus enojos, sus miedos y termino quebrándose, se volteo vacilante hacia ignis quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y lentamente se acerco a el, arrodillándose y dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, no podía con el sentimiento de impotencia y finalmente gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sentía sus hombros temblar, se odiaba, odiaba lo que ignis pensaría de el en esos momentos, lastima, vergüenza, molestia?, pero al contrario de lo que el esperaba una mano enguantada se aproximó a el en la búsqueda de un punto de apoyo, esa mano logro llegar a lo alto de uno de sus hombros y siguió la línea hasta su mandíbula acunando una de sus mejillas en ella y acariciando con su pulgar una pequeña extensión limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas, pero sin decir una sola palabra, gladio ante el repentino toque se congelo y encamino sus ojos a los de ignis, estaban entreabiertos lo suficiente para lograr ver ambas opacas orbes, llenas de cariño, ante tal vista el corazón de gladio se hundió aun mas y no logro mantener encerrados por mas tiempo todos sus males

"lo siento ignis" sollozo escondiendo su cara entre las piernas del castaño "lo siento tanto, lo lamento"

Ignis odiaba que otros se sintieran responsables de sus lesiones, nadie tenia la culpa, simplemente era como las cosas debían de ser, le dolía escuchar a gladio tan afligido tan triste, pero por otro lado un cálido sentimiento se elevaba en su pecho al comprender que tan profunda era la preocupación de su compañero, inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse en las oscuras hebras del guerrero, en un intento de tranquilizarlo "yo no tengo nada que perdonarte gladio, eres un amiticia tu deber es con noctis, no conmigo"

"tampoco pude protegerlo a el, de que me sirve ser un amiticia si no puedo proteger a mi rey y a las personas que mas me importan, para que estoy tan entrenado en combate y tengo un cuerpo resistente si soy un escudo que no puede proteger nada!" grito entre las piernas de su compañero "como puede ser que yo haya salido ileso de la batalla mientras que tu y noct llevaran la peor parte, esto es ridículo!"

El gigante continuo sollozando en las piernas del castaño, ignis simplemente acariciaba su salvaje cabello, podía sentir las lagrimas de gladio filtrarse por la tela de su pantalón, sentía que debía hacer algo mas para aliviar a su compañero, pero no tenia idea de que, temía que en cualquier momento el también rompiera a llorar por toda la impotencia que sentía pues su ceguera hacia mas difícil toda la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no podía dejar que gladio siguiera echándose la culpa, habia descubierto que con palabras no llegaría a nada, trato de pensar en una manera tratando de no involucrar sus sentimientos egoístas, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta habia levantado la cabeza de gladio plantado un casto beso en su frente seguido de la sonrisa mas sincera que le pudo mostrar

Para gladio el momento habia pasado en cámara lenta, el beso fue perfecto, tan puro, tan lleno de cariño, la mente de gladio se puso en blanco, por ese momento lo único que existía para el era ignis y disfruto enormemente el sentimiento de que crecía en su pecho, el guerrero creyó que eso seria todo, estaba listo para salir huyendo de la habitación antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría, pero fue tomado de las mejillas y deslumbrado por la sonrisa de ignis, una sonrisa que nunca habia sido destinada a el, una que siempre era exclusiva para el príncipe, una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos de amor algo que nunca creyó que recibiría por el estratega, y antes de que gladio pudiera reaccionar y coordinar sus movimientos se encontró abrazando el cuerpo de su amor platónico hundiendo su cara en el hombro del castaño y apretando su agarre, como si temiera que todo esto fuera solo un sueño, como un náufrago tratando de aferrarse a un trozo de madera

Pero ahora a quien le tocaba estar sorprendido fue a ignis, el había actuado por impulso, y realmente no esperaba esa respuesta de gladio, entre el beso y el abrazo habían pasado por lo menos un minuto, tiempo suficiente para hacer pensar a ignis que había cruzado la raya, que todo estaba deshecho, ya estaba formulando una disculpa pensando en las palabras que usaría para no molestar mas al escudo cuando repentinamente sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearlo y un enorme cuerpo apretándose contra el, en un primer instante no supo como reaccionar o que hacer, pudo sentir como sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante el acto de su amigo, pero los movimientos de gladio al esconder su cara en su regazo lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad y decidió que al menos por ese momento se dejaría llevar, que al menos en esta vez no se contendría al mostrar su cariño por gladio, y con esa idea en mente le devolvió el abrazo, con un brazo rodeando la extensión de su espalda y con la otra siguió acariciando el cabello del guerrero, soltando un largo suspiro y permitiéndose descansar su mejilla en la cabeza de gladio.


End file.
